The Dark One
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: The Overtakers have cursed Finn, turning him into an evil being known as the Dark One. Now leading the Overtakers, he plans to free Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog from the Underworld they are trapped in. The keepers must now find a way to stop the Dark One from freeing the captive leaders, but how can they find it in themselves to harm Finn to save everyone? They're his only hope
1. The Dark One Rises

It was late night in Disney World. The parks were closed. Everyone was gone. No cast members were in sight. It was empty and completely silent.

Well, at least it used to be empty and quiet at night. But when the famous heroes of Disney World known as the Kingdom Keepers rose to power, the parks became active at night.

The Kingdom Keepers were nine kids who used a system that created holograms for them called DHIs. By day their DHI would roam around the park and help out guests. By night, the kids would wake up as their DHIs and roam around the park.

They were brought together to defeat a group of Disney Villains who called themselves, the Overtakers. But recently, the leader, Finn Whitman, along with the two newest members, Dillard Cole and Mattie Weaver, and a few Disney characters, sealed the evil leaders of the Overtakers, Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog, in the underworld. Now it became an inescapable prison for them.

Ever since that night, the Overtakers had supposedly gone into hiding. For the past few weeks there was no Overtaker activity reported. This allowed the keepers to roam around the parks at night and have fun, actually go on the attractions. At night, Disney World became their personal park. They had the parks all to themselves.

Tonight the keepers had did a marathon and went to every single park, on every single ride, and made it back in time to return.

"Well tonight was fun!" Finn said as everyone gathered in Main Street right at the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse.

"The parks have never been more fun, and more safe than ever," Amanda Lockhart, Finn's girlfriend, said.

Amanda was a being known as a Fairlie. She was a human who had a supernatural talent, the ability to use telekinesis. There were many others like her, like her sister, Jess, who had the ability of foresight, and their best friend Mattie, the newest Kingdom Keeper, who could read minds and see other people's past by physical contact.

"I hope that this fun never ends!" said Maybeck.

"Well we all know that might now be possible," said Charlene, Maybeck's girlfriend.

"Even though the Overtaker leaders are gone, the other Overtakers are still alive."

"Who knows when they might attack us by surprise?" Jess said.

"We shouldn't worry about them now," Dillard said.

"We should enjoy this fun while it lasts," said Willa.

"Well it has been a long night," Philby, Willa's boyfriend, said.

"Are we ready to return?" Mattie, Dillard's girlfriend, asked.

Finn nodded and pulled out a fob.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and held hands.

"Press the button!" he yelled.

Everyone pressed the button.

* * *

><p>Finn was supposed to wake up in his bed back home. But when he woke up, he wasn't in his bed, or at home at all.<p>

He sat up, looking around. He was in a jail cell. He noticed that his hands were chained to the wall behind him.

"Where am I?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"You're in our prison!" said an annoying voice.

Finn's eyes popped open. He knew whose voice it belonged to.

He looked forward and saw Cruella de Vil, the villain from _101 Dalmatians_, standing outside his cell. She was one of the many Overtakers.

"Oh god! Fuck! No! Not you!" Finn cried.

"Really?" Cruella said as she blew smoke from her cigarette into Finn's cell. "We haven't seen each other for weeks and you start out by cursing at me?"

"After what you guys did to all of us? Yes of course I will curse!" Finn yelled.

The sight of an Overtaker made him remember what happened weeks ago, when he and everyone, except Dillard and Mattie, were kidnapped by the Overtakers and horribly tortured by them.

Cruella laughed.

"Well unfortunately, you're not the only one who's going to be doing any cursing," she said.

She clapped her hands. Her two henchmen, Horace and Jasper came running up to her.

"You called?" Horace asked.

She pointed at Finn.

"Get the boy," she said. "It is finally time."

The henchmen laughed as they walked inside the cell.

Jasper grabbed Finn's arms, and then Horace put a bag over Finn's head.

Finn didn't know where he was going. He was being escorted somewhere. He couldn't move. He couldn't break free. He couldn't go all clear.

* * *

><p>Soon they reached a door, and walked inside. Finn could hear the sound of people talking, which then turned into laughter.<p>

He could feel himself being strapped to a chair.

"Remove the bag!" yelled a voice that Finn immediately recognized as well.

The bag was removed and Finn looked up. He was in some kind of cave or hideout that was filled with every Overtaker they had faced. The Queen of Hearts, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Scar, Jafar, Yzma, Shere Khan, Gaston, Captain Hook, Judge Claude Frollo, Prince Hans, Prince John, the Horned King, Lady Tremaine, Judge Doom, Shan Yu, Yokai, even Darth Vader. Finn was terrified, but not as terrified as he was of the two people in front of him.

Standing in front of him was the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma. Right next to Maleficent, they were the darkest sorceresses that Finn ever faced. Just standing in front of them sent a chill up Finn's spine.

"It has been a while Lawrence," the Evil Queen said.

"So I assume your think you're the leader of the Overtakers now?" Finn asked.

The Evil Queen laughed.

"The temporary leader," she said.

"Well that temporary might be a long time, because if you have forgotten, your precious leaders are trapped in the Underworld," Finn said.

"We already know that," Tia Dalma said. "But now we have found our new leader."

Everyone laughed menacingly.

"What are you talking about?" Finn said. "A new leader? As far as I know, I have seen every single Disney villain as an Overtaker here. There are no new Disney villains, so who is your new leader?"

The dark sorceresses smiled and stared at Finn.

Finn was confused, but then realized they meant him.

"M…Me?" Finn stammered. He burst out laughing.

The Overtakers frowned.

"You would have to be crazy to think that I am your new leader," he said after he was done laughing. "There is no way in hell that I would lead a bunch of evil, treacherous, murderous, vile, cruel, sadistic, and wicked group of thugs like you!"

The Evil Queen smiled.

"Well unfortunately you will have no choice," she said. "You won't be able to control yourself."

She pulled out a box.

"In this box lies a powerful curse that can consume your heart, and make you pure evil," she said. "As evil as Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog combined."

"What do you mean?" asked Finn, who was now growing scared. "Why do you even want to use me? Why can't you curse yourselves?"

"Because we need a cursed leader who not only can use this power for our plans, but is also capable of killing or defeating the keepers," said Tia Dalma.

"And we have come to realize that the only people that can kill the keepers, is one of their own," the Evil Queen said. "So we are using you."

"Never!" said Finn.

The Evil Queen began to walk towards Finn.

She then stood in front of him and opened up the box. A snake-like creature made of dark goo was inside.

"Open up," said the Evil Queen.

"Go to hell you bitch!" Finn said.

The Evil Queen slapped him across the face.

"Don't make this difficult on yourself," she said.

"Shove off!" Finn said.

Tia Dalma walked up and grabbed Finn's face.

"I suggest you corporate with us," she said.

Finn spat in Tia Dalma's face.

"Go fuck yourself!" he said.

Tia Dalma shook her head.

"You're beginning to try our patience Lawrence," she said. "I was hoping to do this the easy way. But it seems we have to do this the hard way."

Tia Dalma grabbed Finn's face and struggled to open his mouth.

"Quickly!" Tia Dalma said to the Evil Queen.

She nodded and walked up taking the snake out of the box. She bent down to shove it down his throat, but then Finn kicked her in the gut. She howled in pain.

"You've just made a big mistake!" the Evil Queen spat.

She snapped her fingers. Ursula came up and wrapped her tentacles around Finn's legs, arms, and neck.

"No!" Finn yelled. "Please! Don't!"

No one listened.

"Keep him steady," said the Evil Queen. She bent down and grabbed Finn's face.

"Eat up, Dark One," she said and shoved the darkness into Finn's mouth. The Overtakers closed Finn's mouth, making him swallow it.

* * *

><p>Everyone stepped back as Finn gagged and sputtered.<p>

Finn could feel the snake traveling down his throat. It slithered like a snake until it reached his chest.

Suddenly he cried out in pain.

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled. The darkness was doing something to his heart. It felt like it was sticking into him like a sword.

The Overtakers stared at him as he thrashed in pain.

"What…have…you…done…to me!?" Finn yelled.

Suddenly, he screamed again. Dark aura began to surround him. The Overtakers saw his veins turned black. His eyes transformed from green to blood red.

Then, he broke free of the chair. He yelled and sat on his knees, holding his head. He screamed as bolts of electricity surrounded the dark aura. The Overtakers were kind of worried.

Then, the aura was absorbed into Finn. The scream stopped. Finn lied on his knees, breathing heavily.

The Overtakers began to walk towards Finn.

"Lawrence?" the Evil Queen asked.

Suddenly, Finn began to chuckle. He started out quiet, and then grew louder and louder. He laughed wickedly and crazily.

He then stood up.

"My name, is not Lawrence Finnegan Whitman," Finn said.

He looked at the Evil Queen. She saw that his eyes were blood red. He grinned evilly.

"Call me…The Dark One!" Finn said.

"It worked!" Tia Dalma said.

Finn looked at everyone evilly.

"Kneel before the Dark One!" he yelled.

The Overtakers all bowed towards Finn.

"You will all serve me for eternity," Finn said. "Together we shall free Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog, and all together we shall destroy this wretched park, and all of its happiness."

"Yes! Yes!" The Evil Queen said. "Excellent master!"

Finn smiled. He then looked at himself. He was wearing Finn's pajamas. **(Note: He is not Finn anymore, but I will still call him Finn. The Overtakers and Finn himself will call him the Dark One.)**

"This attire is highly inappropriate for me," he said. "I demand new clothing!"

"Already taken care of," said Tia Dalma.

She whistled and Jafar stepped up, holding a pile of clothing. He kneeled down and held them towards Finn.

"For you Dark One," he said. "Please accept them."

Finn smiled and took the clothing.

"Thank you," he said. "Now leave! Everyone out so I can change!"

The Overtakers nodded and walked out of the room.

Finn smiled and began to change into the new clothing.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, he called the Overtakers back in. One by one they filled the room. They looked at their master in his new clothing.<p>

He wore clothing exactly similar to Peter Pan from _Once Upon a Time_; only it was a much darker green. He also had light-dark green short hooded cloak. It covered part of his right arm up to his elbow. He grinned at everyone.

"And now one more thing!" Finn said. "I need a weapon worthy of someone like the Dark One."

"I have what you need," said the Evil Queen.

She reached into he robe and pulled out a short sword in a scabbard. She bent down and held it towards Finn.

Finn smiled and grabbed the hilt that had a skull on the butt. He slowly pulled out the sword. It had a wavy blade like Shan Yu's sword. It was covered in black designs. Near the end of the blade, the name Finn was imprinted.

"I still think your friends should know who you are," said the Evil Queen as he stared at the name. "Or what you once were."

Finn chuckled.

"Those pesky keepers are not my friends," Finn said. "They will know me not as Finn, but instead, the Dark One!"

The Evil Queen smiled. Finn sheathed the sword and grabbed the scabbard, putting it on his back.

He then pulled up his hood and walked towards the throne that the Evil Queen was sitting on. He sat down, putting his leg up on one of arms and holding his head up with his other arm, resting.

"I promise you all," Finn said. "We will achieve our goal. We will fulfill our destiny. We will free the leaders, and destroy all happiness!"

Everyone laughed.

"But most of all," he said. "We will finally kill those pesky keepers."

He laughed menacingly with the Overtakers. Their voices echoed throughout the place.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Here's the first chapter of the sequel to Only Hope. Finn has been cursed by the Overtakers. Finn is now evil! The Dark One! But can he be stopped or even freed from the spell by the keepers. Can they do anything to help them, and how will they react when they find out its Finn? Stay tuned to find out.<strong>

**See you next update.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	2. The Note

It was a Saturday morning. Finn's mother was busy making breakfast for Finn.

"Finn!" she called. "Breakfast!"

She waited a few minutes. No reply.

"Probably still asleep," she said.

She continued to make breakfast. She set the table all up for her son. She stared at it happily. She loved Finn. Her only son. She cared about him so much because he now has a destiny fighting Disney villains. She made this breakfast in honor of his victory.

"Finn!" she called again. "Come down!"

There was still no reply.

"Finn?" she called, now getting worried.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Finn? Dear?" she said.

She opened the door.

"Finn I called you twi…oh my god!" she yelled.

Finn's bed was empty. He wasn't there.

"Oh god Finn!" she cried.

She ran up to his bed. She checked his window. It was bolted shut. He didn't sneak out.

"No! No! My son! My baby!" she cried.

She then saw a paper on his bedside table.

She picked it up and read it.

It read, "He is now one of us. E.Q. and T.D."

"Evil Queen and Tia Dalma!" she cried.

She knew it was those two. Finn said they were the only possible Overtakers capable of being temporary leaders.

"One of us!?" she cried.

She new it couldn't be true. One of us meant one of the Overtakers. She knew her son would never turn evil. Her son was the sweetest, kindest, and bravest kid she knew. He was her son. She loved him as much as Finn loved Amanda. He would never join them, not after what they did to him.

"I…have to…contact…the others!" she said.

She picked up her phone and called the keepers to tell them what she found.

* * *

><p>The keepers met at Wayne's apartment later that day. Amanda came by to get the note from the Overtakers.<p>

They all sat around in the living room. Each of them was examining the note.

"So his mom believes that E.Q. and T.D. is the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma," Maybeck said.

"No!" Philby said. "It is them!"

"What could one of us mean?" Dillard asked.

"I think it's obvious that Finn is…as much as I hate saying…and Overtaker," Jess said.

"No it can't be true!" Amanda said. "Finn is our leader. He would never join the Overtakers!"

"Maybe they turned him into an OTK," Willa said.

"Not possible," Wayne said. "They would need Maleficent. Maleficent creates the curse that turns people into OTKs and gives it to the Evil Queen to use. Without her, they can't turn people into OTKs."

"Hey speaking of OTKs, what happened to Luowski?" asked Charlene.

"Who?" Mattie asked.

"Greg Luowski was a jock at our school who loved to pick on Finn," Dillard said. "He had a crush on Amanda too. He ended up becoming an OTK."

"Well Greg is still under the spell," Wayne said. "The characters have held him captive, trying to get answers out of him on where the Overtakers are hiding or their future plans. He won't tell us because even if we can protect him, he's afraid he will still be killed."

"So keeping him hostage is the solution?" Philby asked.

"At desperate times like when Maleficent and Chernabog were freed and Hades finally made his big appearance sometime after, we had to resort to anything," Wayne said. "Even captivity. We did however give him a pendant that frees him from the control of the spell, but still makes him OTK with green eyes. He's been in the prison we used to hold Maleficent and Chernabog in, along with other Overtakers from the past."

"Can we go back to talking about Finn please?" Amanda said annoyed. "I can't even stand people talking about that creep."

"Yes of course," said Maybeck.

"So if Finn is not an OTK, then he had to have joined on his own," said Jess.

"No it can't be!" Amanda said.

"It isn't," said a voice.

* * *

><p>Everyone turned around. Elsa from <em>Frozen<em> was standing in the doorway.

"Elsa?" asked Dillard.

"She has made a reputation for herself these past days, searching for Finn," Wayne said. "I think she has taking a liking to him."

Amanda started to stiff up.

"Relax Amanda," Elsa said. "I don't love him. I just really care about him. He actually told me that I was his #1 favorite Disney princess."

"What else did he tell you?" Amanda asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing much," Elsa said. "Like I said, I don't love him. But he has saved the parks a lot of times, so I owe him. And if now he is going to be possibly destroying them, then I have to do something, and it's not just me. Other characters, like the other princesses have found their ways around the parks trying to help find out what happened to Finn."

"So have any of you found anything?" asked Philby.

"Well more like given," Elsa said. "Prince Hans approached me today and gave me a note. He said that I better give the note to the keepers, or the Overtakers would kill the most precious thing to us, which I think is Finn."

"Can we see the note?" Willa asked.

"Yes of course," Elsa said.

She pulled out a note. She unfolded it and everyone read it.

-Greetings Kingdom Shits,

My name is not important, but you can call me, The Dark One. I am the new leader of the Overtakers. I am writing to you guys because I have something precious to you. Something that all of you love dearly. Speaking of which, lets talk about love. It's such a powerful, but stupid thing. Love is weakness. Love can distract us, weaken us, cause others pain. But the one thing great about it, is that you can use it to control and manipulate everyone else. So as of now I have something that you all love dearly. Your beloved Finn. He is being held captive by me. Held so tightly, like he is inside of me. I don't intend to let him go. But I know that you will without a doubt try to find him and rescue him. No I won't kill him, but I would advise you not to try and find him, or me. Finding him might just tear you in half. Save yourself the pain, and stay out of my way, or you can ignore me and try to find Finn. I don't care, I will be too busy trying to fulfill my plans. The Overtaker's ultimate plans. Anyway, I have to go, so I wish you luck. Try to heed my warning and save yourself the pain. I have plans tonight in magic kingdom. See you soon maybe."

From, The Dark One.

P.S. If you are trying to find Finn, you better be trying to look for me. I will have him with me 24/7. I want him to see my ultimate plans, and the destruction of these parks. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>The keepers stared at the letter for a while.<p>

"Is this freak for real?" Maybeck asked.

"He sounds like he wants to be found, and he wants us to find Finn," Jess said.

"Why would he want us to see him so badly?" Dillard asked. "What does he mean that finding both of them will bring us pain?"

"You guys are missing the point!" Amanda said. "Finn's not evil! He didn't join the Overtakers!"

"But he's been kidnapped," Charlene said. "That's just as bad."

"Well then it is obvious what we need to do tonight," Mattie said. "This Dark One said he will be in Magic Kingdom tonight. So if we find him, we find Finn probably tied up right next to him."

"Then it's settled!" Amanda said. "Tonight we rescue Finn and take care of this, pathetic Dark One. I bet he isn't even that evil or dark."

"It's probably just the Overtakers playing tricks on us," said Maybeck.

Elsa watched as the keepers laughed with each other.

She then grinned evilly.

"They totally bought it!" she said to herself. "I am so smart and evil. No one can outwit me, the Dark One! I can't wait to see all of you tonight! You are in for a surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! The keepers have been tricked. They don't know that the Dark One is really Finn. Neither did they know Elsa was the Dark One. I had to put Elsa. I love Elsa, but she is not my #1 favorite Disney Princess. If you want to know my #1 favorite, PM me asking. PMing me will prove that you actually care about what i say and actually read my stories. Find out whats happens tonight, possibly tonight. I think i am uploading the chapter tonight<strong>

**See you next update (possibly tonight)**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Their First Meeting

All the keepers woke up in Main Street that night. This time, it wasn't for wandering around the parks, going on attractions or "breaking in" to food pavilions and eating until they were stuffed.

This time, they crossed over for something they had hoped they would never cross over for again. Overtaker trouble.

"Alright!" said Amanda. Everyone turned towards her. It was clear that she had taken leadership while Finn was kidnapped.

"We all know that from the note that the Dark One is here in Magic Kingdom," she said.

"So it's obvious what we need to do," said Philby, who had offered to be second in command for the time being.

Amanda nodded.

"We search these parks until we find that bastard, and then we find…" Amanda started to say.

She was interrupted by a loud scream.

"HELP!" said the voice. "HELP ME!"

"Finn!" Amanda said.

"It came from Fantasyland!" Willa said.

"Let's go!" yelled Dillard.

Everyone nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>Soon they reached Fantasyland.<p>

They listened quietly.

"HELP ME!" yelled the voice.

It came from where the carousel was.

They ran over and stopped when they got there.

Finn was lying in a cage in front of the sword in the stone.

"Finn!" Amanda said running over.

"Amanda!" Finn yelled. "I'm so glad you came!"

"I would never give up on you," Amanda said. She broke the cage with her powers.

"We're going to get you out of here before the Dark One comes," Amanda said.

Finn stood up and held his head down.

"Come on!" she said.

Finn began to laugh silently.

"Finn?" Amanda asked.

The other keepers ran over. They looked at Finn as he began to laugh louder.

"What's so funny?" Maybeck asked.

"I am laughing at how easily fooled you guys can be," Finn said.

"What?" Amanda said.

* * *

><p>Suddenly purple smoke circled around Finn. The keepers watched as he transformed into a boy wearing dark green clothing and a hood. He also had blood red eyes that glowed in the dark of his hood.<p>

"Hello Kingdom Keepers," the boy said.

"Y…Y…Y…YOU!" stammered Mattie. "You're not Finn!"

"You're the Dark One!?" Amanda yelled.

"Correct!" the Dark One said proudly.

"You're voice sounds familiar," said Charlene.

"And so does your stupidity," the Dark One said.

"What do you mean our stupidity?" Jess asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," the Dark One said. "You guys were so easily fooled by my Finn in a cage trap. You also fell for my note and Elsa disguise."

"You were Elsa!?" Philby asked.

"Of course I was!" the Dark One said. "You guys were so easily fooled. I mean seriously? Elsa running into Prince Hans? Prince Hans isn't even a meet and greet character. You are all so dumb, just like your leader."

"Finn!" Amanda said. "Where's Finn!?"

"Oh don't worry," he said. "He's here."

"Where?" Amanda demanded.

"Allow me to show you," the Dark One said.

He then bent down and removed his hood. The keepers looked at him as he slowly looked up. What they saw next practically made them faint.

Underneath that hood was Finn's grinning face.

* * *

><p>"Hello Amanda," Finn said.<p>

"F…F…F…FINN!?" Amanda shrieked.

"No it can't be!" Dillard said.

"You're the Dark One!?" Willa screamed.

"A pleasure to meet you," Finn said bowing. "Say hello to the new me. Say hello to the Dark One."

"So it is true," Amanda said. A tear rolled down her face. "You did join the Overtakers. You did betray us!"

Finn laughed.

"Not exactly," he said.

"He's quite right," said a voice.

"He didn't betray you guys," another voice said.

The keepers saw the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma step out of the shadows.

"You!" Amanda said. "If he didn't betray us, then you're behind this!"

"Correct," said the Evil Queen.

"What have you done to him!?" yelled Charlene.

"And why did you do it!?" Willa yelled.

"Well you see," said the Evil Queen. "After you guys sealed away our old leaders, we knew that we needed a temporary new one. One that has the powers that are dark and powerful as Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog combined."

"But Finn is nothing like them!" Maybeck said.

"I know," said Tia Dalma. "That is why we created a powerful curse and placed it in Finn. It consumed his heart, poisoned it. He is now evil and darker than you could ever imagine."

"But why put it in Finn?" asked Dillard. "Why not use it on yourselves?"

"Because we needed a leader that actually capable of killing you guys, since none of us seem to have the strength to," said the Evil Queen.

"And you think that Finn can kill us?" Maybeck asked.

"Only a keeper can kill another keeper," said Tia Dalma. "And we don't think he will kill you guys, we know."

The Evil Queen put her hand on Finn's shoulder. He smiled.

"Show them that you are not Finn," she said. "Show them that you are really the Dark One."

Finn grinned.

"With pleasure," he said.

He pulled out his sword from behind him and walked towards the keepers.

"Finn please don't do this," Amanda said. "This isn't you. You have to fight…"

Before Amanda could finish, Finn shot a wave of red energy at the keepers. It sent them flying back.

"Sorry dearie," Finn said. "But that's not going to work on me."

Amanda stood up. She threw her hands back, preparing to use her powers. But before she could unleash them, she stopped. She shook her head.

"Amanda what's wrong?" Mattie asked. "Attack him!"

Finn laughed.

"She won't," Finn said. "Even though I am evil, she can't find in herself to harm me."

Amanda glared at Finn. She wanted to use her powers, but she couldn't.

"Oh you won't do it," Finn said. "You're weak. Love is holding you back. Didn't you read my message? Love is weakness."

Amanda gritted her teeth. She let go of her powers and ran towards Finn, preparing to punch him.

Amanda yelled as she ran towards Finn, but then she stopped. She heard the keepers scream. She looked into Finn's glowing red eyes. She could feel horrible pain in her stomach.

She looked down. Finn's sword was in her stomach. It went right through her. He actually stabbed her.

"Finn…" she said weakly. "Why?"

Finn brought her closer, pulling the sword deeper into her body. She cried in pain.

Finn brought her ear to his mouth.

"Because Finn is not here," Finn said. "I am not Finn. I am the Dark One."

He pulled his sword out of Amanda. She fell to the ground. She stared up at him as blood poured out of her.

"Like I said," Finn said. "Love is weakness. And I certainly don't have any love."

"Well done Dark One," the Evil Queen said.

"Let's go," Tia Dalma said.

Finn nodded. He looked at the keepers who were now surrounding Amanda.

"Farewell keepers," Finn said. "Think about this night and what happened when you want to try and stop me, the Dark One, again."

He laughed as the three disappeared into purple smoke.

The keepers stared at where Finn was standing, until they heard Amanda cry out.

"Oh no!" Philby said.

"Hang in there Mandy!" Jess cried.

"We need to get her back to Wayne's!" Charlene said.

Everyone nodded. Maybeck picked up Amanda and they ran off.

* * *

><p>Back at Wayne's apartment, Wayne had called Rapunzel to take care of Amanda.<p>

While she was busy healing her, the keepers told Wayne what happened.

"This is worse than I thought," Wayne said. "Finn is the Dark One."

"He is pure evil," Willa said. "He is not Finn anymore."

"I looked into those eyes, and I didn't see my best friend," Dillard said. "I saw…"

"A monster," Mattie said. "A murderer. A villain. A demon. A…"

"STOP IT!" yelled Amanda. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP!"

They could hear her cry.

"Stop saying those things about Finn!" she cried.

"That wasn't Finn!" Maybeck said. "That was the Dark One."

"I know he is still in there," Amanda said. "There is Finn in there."

"No there isn't," Wayne said. "This is one of the most powerful curses I have ever known. Not one bit of Finn is in that body. That curse has taken him. This Dark One is using Finn's body as a vessel. The only thing that remains of Finn is his body. But his mind, his heart, all of it belongs to the Dark One now."

"I don't care," Amanda said as she walked into the room, fully healed. "I won't stop until I find some way to bring back Finn."

"None of us will!" said Jess. "He's our leader after all. We will do everything to bring him back!"

Wayne smiled.

"There is one thing I still don't understand," Philby said.

"What?" asked Willa.

"Why curse Finn?" he said. "Why use it on him to become the leader of the Overtakers instead of themselves?"

"Well they said they couldn't kill us," Dillard said. "And they needed a keeper to kill us."

"No that's not it," Charlene said. "I know these guys. The Evil Queen has wanted leadership of the Overtakers for so long. I know it. She said it herself that when she got the chance, she would take over."

"Well then why did she make Finn evil and make him the leader then?" asked Jess.

"I don't know," said Philby. "But whatever they plan to use Finn for it cannot be good. They are up to something."

"We'll figure it out tomorrow," Amanda said. "I just want to go home."

Everyone nodded. Wayne pulled out the fob.

"Press the button" Amanda sighed.

Everyone pressed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the keeper's first meeting with the Dark One. Now you see that he is pure evil and not Finn anymore. He stabbed <strong>**Amanda for goodness sake! But can their possibly be a way to save Finn? Is it not too late. Can there still be...hope? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Unexpected Ally

Accepting the fact that Finn had been cursed by the Overtakers, turning him into the Dark One, was bad enough. What was more difficult was explaining it to his mother.

When the keepers came over the next day, the explained to her everything. She took it pretty hard. She began to cry when they told her Finn was the Dark One and the Overtakers cursed him. She burst into tears when Amanda told her that Finn had stabbed her.

"I can still slightly feel the pain," Amanda said as she gripped her stomach.

"My son," Mrs. Whitman cried. "My son has been stolen from me. He's been stolen by the dark one."

Amanda walked up and hugged her tightly.

"We have to accept that he is not Finn anymore," Philby said. "He has no love, no pity, no remorse, and no fear. He will not hesitate to kill any of us."

He looked at Mrs. Whitman.

"He won't even think twice about killing you," he said.

"That creature is not my son," Mrs. Whitman said. "He is a demon. A monster! And for that matter I put my son's life in your hands. I allow you to do anything you need to do to defeat this Dark One, even kill him. But you must promise that Finn will not die in doing so. You must promise that you will bring him home to me alive."

The keepers hesitated for a moment.

"I don't know if we can guarantee…" Dillard started to say.

"Deal!" Jess interrupted. "We will bring Finn home safe and sound."

Mrs. Whitman smiled.

"Go kill that bastard!" she said. "Send him to join the others in the Underworld!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, everyone was gathered in Wayne's apartment.<p>

"So what's the plan?" asked Willa.

"What plan?" asked Charlene.

"The one where we kill the Dark One, without killing Finn in the process," Willa explained.

"We are far from that," said Wayne. "I believe that we must find out what this Dark One is truly up to."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Mattie. "We can't approach him without getting killed."

"What if we infiltrated where he and the Overtakers are hiding?" asked Philby. "They we can spy on them."

"No that won't work," Wayne said. "Overtakers can see past any disguise. Not even green contacts that can make you look like an OTK work."

Suddenly Amanda had an idea.

"That's it!" she said. "We need an OTK to infiltrate it! A real one!"

Everyone stared at her.

"Okay…one question," Jess said. "Where are we going to find an OTK who won't kill us or turn us in on sight?"

Amanda smiled.

"I know just the place," she said. She turned towards Wayne.

"Can you take us to him?" she asked.

Wayne knew whom she was talking about.

"Of course," he said. "Come with me. We are heading towards Animal Kingdom."

* * *

><p>A while later they were in Animal Kingdom. They snuck past security, and into the Kilimanjaro Safaris.<p>

Wayne led them into the jungle until they reached an abandoned shack.

"Is that?" Maybeck asked.

"Yes it is," Wayne said.

"Oh god," Willa said. "Now I know who we are seeing."

Wayne led everyone inside. When they were in, he pulled a lever on the wall and the shack turned into an elevator that brought them down.

When they stopped, the door opened, revealing a hallway that was filled with character soldiers or cast members Wayne recruited to help fight the Overtakers.

They all passed different cells that had Overtakers from the past locked inside them.

They passed a cell that had Blackbeard, a pirate Overtaker they fought when they all first crossed over together, locked in it. He angrily stared at the keepers as he pressed his face against the bars of the cell.

"When I get out of here maties!" Blackbeard yelled. "You'll be walkin the plank for this!"

"Yeah right," said Amanda. "Like we would ever let you get out after what you did to Finn."

"The lad refused to help me and me crew!" Blackbeard yelled. "No one disobeys Blackbeard! So yeah I shot him with a laser!"

"Not listening!" Philby yelled.

The passed another cell that didn't have bars, but a glass wall instead. Inside was Gigabyte, the snake from Honey, I Shrunk the Audience.

He stared at the keepers, hissing angrily. They ignored them.

The next cell had Pete and the Big Bad Wolf in it. They were brought there when Dillard and Mattie went to save the keepers. They had surrendered after seeing the army they brought.

"You little pests!" Pete yelled. "You'll pay for this! We will get out!"

"And when we do!" yelled the Big Bad Wolf. "We'll be teaching you the true meaning of dinnertime!"

"Well at least you will!" Pete said to the Wolf.

The keepers ignored them.

* * *

><p>They soon walked up to a cage that had a boy standing in the corner of the cell.<p>

"Luowski!" Wayne yelled.

"Go away old man!" Luowski yelled. "I told you I won't answer any of your questions! If I tell you, those bastards will kill me!

"Well what if we said we could protect you?" asked Philby.

Luowski turned around and saw the keepers standing at the cage.

"Well, well, well," he said. "If it isn't Phibly," he said.

Philby clutched his fists.

"No Philby," Amanda said. "We don't need fighting."

"No we don't Mandy," Luowski said leaning against the bars.

Amanda glared at him.

"The only person who can call me Mandy is Finn!" she yelled.

"Oh speaking of which, where is Whitless?" Luowski said.

"Well that's why we are here," Amanda said. "We need your help."

"What could I possibly help you with?" Luowski laughed.

"Finn has been cursed by the Overtakers," Jess said.

Luowski stared at Jess.

"What?" he said, suddenly changing his tone. "Tell me more."

"Wait!" Maybeck said. "Why are you willing to listen to her?"

"Because I have always taken a liking to Jess," Luowski said.

"Keep dreaming," Jess said. "I would never fall in love with you."

"Whatever," Luowski said. "Now tell me what it is you need me for."

"Finn has been cursed by the Overtakers, and has been turned into a being known as the Dark One," Jess said.

"Sounds bad," Luowski said.

"He stabbed Amanda," Jess said.

"Wait what!?" Luowski said suddenly.

"He is nothing like Finn," Amanda said. "He is a demon. He has no love. He is will not hesitate to kill anyone."

Luowski stared at Amanda.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"You are still an OTK, but you now have an object that can free you from the control," Amanda said.

"And?" Luowski said.

"We need you to go their hideout, and find out what Finn is up to," Amanda said.

Luowski's eyes popped open.

"FUCK NO!" he yelled.

"Luowski please!" Amanda said. "You are the only one who can get in there!"

"That's the point!" he said, now more scared. "I never want to see those bastards again! I swore that I would never go back to see any of them!"

"If you don't help us, it could mean the end of the world and all happiness!" Jess said.

Luowski looked at Jess.

"I'll do it under one condition," he said.

"What?" asked Jess.

He smiled.

"I want a kiss from you," he said.

"What?" Jess asked.

"I'll do it if you kiss me," Luowski said. "I need some kind of way to relieve me of fear."

"You are not forcing my sister to kiss you!" Amanda yelled.

"I'll do it," Jess said.

"Jess no!" Amanda said. "I will not let yourself be forced to…"

"We don't have time for arguing!" Jess said. "If he wants a kiss, I will give him one. And besides, he'll give me my first kiss."

Amanda sighed. Wayne opened up the gate and Luowski stepped out. He stood in front of Jess.

Jess closed her eyes and brought her lips towards Luowski. He brought his lips towards her. They then touched lips together.

They kissed for a few seconds, and then released them.

"Okay tell me what I need to do!" Luowski said.

Wayne told Luowski to come with him to explain.

The keepers were left in the prison.

"Jess?" Amanda asked.

"What?" she said smiling.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

She smiled.

"I see good in him," she said. "I think I see a boyfriend for me, and a new keeper, in him."

She giggled happily. The keepers were shocked at Jess. She was in love with Greg Luowski.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Big surprise huh? Jess and Greg will become a couple. I am thinking of calling it, Jeg. You like it? Tell me if you have something better. Anyway, Luowski will be joining the keepers, and getting his own DHI. I wanted to put him in the story and finally give Jess a boyfriend. <strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	5. The Dark One's Plans

The keepers were heading out of the park when they got an urgent call from Wayne. He needed them to immediately come meet him and Luowski in his apartment.

They hopped on the monorail and headed toward Magic Kingdom. When they got there, they hurried over to Wayne's apartment.

They burst through the door. They saw Luowski's back facing towards them. Wayne was looking at his face.

"Wayne what happened?" asked Philby.

Wayne looked at the keepers.

"We may have an issue," he said. He motioned Luowski to turn around.

Everyone looked at Luowski. He had his necklace off, but his eyes weren't green anymore. He wasn't an OTK anymore. He was free of the spell.

"What happened?" asked Amanda.

"He's cured?" asked Maybeck.

"How?" asked Jess.

"My guess," said Luowski. "You did it."

"Me?" asked Jess.

"It happened after you kissed him," Wayne explained.

Dillard's eyes popped open.

"True love's kiss!" he exclaimed.

Everyone turned towards Dillard.

"What?" laughed Willa.

"True love really?" Charlene joked.

"Charlene, you should know more than anyone about this," Philby said. "You were awakened from the OTK by true love's kiss."

Charlene's smile faded.

"You're right," she said.

"So then that means…" Amanda said.

"Jess and Luowski are in love," said Mattie.

"True love's kiss is one of the most powerful thing in the world," Wayne said. "Powerful enough to break any curse."

The keepers nodded.

"Wait guys!" Willa said. "If Luowski is freed from the OTK spell, then he longer has green eyes!"

"Which means he can't sneak into the base!" cried Maybeck.

"Great!" Amanda said. "Now how are we going to find out what Fi…I mean the Dark One is up to?"

Everyone thought for a moment.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" said Philby.

"Okay spit it out professor," Maybeck said.

"Do you remember when we first made our DHIs that we had the ability to edit them, like change clothing or hair styles?" Philby asked.

"Yeah but…wait you don't mean!" Willa said.

Philby smiled.

"We need to make Luowski a DHI and edit it to give it green eyes," said Philby.

"A DHI!?" Luowski cried. "You mean I'm going to be a keeper!?"

"I…guess so," Philby said. "Do you promise not to be a jerk to us anymore?"

"I swear!" Luowski said holding up his hand. "I swear on my love for Jess that I will not be a bully!"

Philby smiled.

"Welcome to the Kingdom Keepers!" Philby said. "Now lets get you a DHI."

Luowski smiled. Jess hugged her new boyfriend.

* * *

><p>All afternoon the gang spent it making a DHI for Luowski. After they made it, they edited it to give it green eyes.<p>

Later that night, everyone met at Wayne's apartment. They told their parents they were having a sleepover at Mattie's, which in this case was Wayne's apartment.

When they got there, they explained the plan to Luowski.

"Tonight we are crossing you over and you are going to find any Overtakers or OTKs that might be around the park," said Amanda.

"You guys aren't coming?" Luowski asked. "Then how will I know what to do or how will you know what is happening?"

Everyone smiled.

"We made special camera eye contacts for you," Philby said. "We had some help from characters. They will allow us to see what you see."

"Nice!" said Luowski as they handed him the contacts. He put them on.

"Also," Wayne said. "We put a spell on your DHI so the hologram color won't appear. But I don't know if that will affect your DHI, so be careful, because if anyone touches you, they may go right through you and figure out that you are a DHI."

Luowski nodded.

"Okay then!" he said clapping his hands. "I'm ready!"

He lied down on the bed. Jess walked up and gave him a kiss.

"Sweet dreams and good luck," she said.

Luowski smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Luowski woke up. He was sitting on a bench in Main Street.<p>

"Luowski can you hear us?" said a voice in his head.

"WHO'S THERE!" he said startled.

"Chill out!" said the voice. "It's us!"

He put his hand on his head.

"Philby?" he asked.

"We are talking to you through the DHI server," Philby said. "We can hear you and you can hear us. Just say anything in your mind and we will hear you."

"I will," he said.

"HEY YOU!" said another voice. It wasn't Philby's or any of the other keepers' voices.

Luowski turned around. He saw walking towards him Prince Hans from _Frozen_. He was being followed by a couple of OTKs.

Jess looked at Hans and held Amanda's hand tightly.

She looked at her sister. She then glared at Hans. She knew why Jess was doing this. Weeks ago when they were kidnapped and tortured, Prince Hans had raped Jess. She didn't get pregnant, but it scarred her for life. Ever since then Jess hated the movie _Frozen_ just because of what Hans did.

"Um…what it is?" Luowski asked.

"What are you doing out…wait! Luowski?" Hans said. "Is that you?"

"Yeah it is!" he said.

"Looks like you finally escaped," Hans said walking up to him. He put his hand on his shoulder. Luowski just stared at him and then his hand. It didn't go through him. The spell worked.

"Hey!" he said. "Now that you are back, you should know that we have a new leader!"

"Whitless?" he asked. He then quickly covered his mouth, remembering he wasn't supposed to know that.

"What?" Hans asked. "I wasn't listening."

"Uh…I said what happened to our old leaders?" he asked. "What happened to Greenie, or Hothead, or the Big Guy?"

"Those pesky keepers trapped them in the underworld," Hans said. "But follow me! Our new leader is gathering the OTKs together so he can tell us our ultimate plan!"

"You seem happy," Luowski said.

"It's an amazing plan! He told the Overtakers it already!" Hans exclaimed happily.

Luowski followed him.

"Hey Luowski," Jess suddenly said into his head.

"Yes?" Luowski said in his mind.

"Just remember that the bastard standing next to you raped me," Jess said.

"I understand," he said. "If I ever get the chance I will take care of him, but not now."

Jess smiled.

"Also, " Amanda said. "We have the ability to return you into your body anytime or if necessary. Your DHI will be back in Main Street Plaza. You just have to say to us return me."

"I understand," Luowski said.

All the keepers could do was pray that Luowski could pull this off, because if he didn't they would never find out what the Overtakers were planning.

* * *

><p>Luowski followed Hans to the Haunted Mansion attraction.<p>

He escorted him inside and into the attraction. They walked up to the dining hall in the attraction and Hans opened up a secret door.

Luowski followed Hans inside. They walked past a hallway full of jail cells, and then into a big room that looked like a cave.

The keepers had their eyes glued onto the screen. They could see everything Luowski saw.

There was every Overtaker that they ever faced in that room. There were also a bunch of OTKs standing around talking to either each other or other Overtakers.

Luowski recognized a bunch of them. They saw him and smiled evilly. He could see in their faces them saying "Welcome back!"

Hans escorted Luowski to the other side of the room, where the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma were standing.

"Hey girls!" Hans yelled. "Look who finally escaped!"

The Evil Queen and Tia Dalma smiled.

"Hello Gregory," Tia Dalma said.

"Hi there!" Luowski said.

"My word Gregory!" the Evil Queen said. "What profound language!"

"My apologizes," said Luowski.

He then bowed towards them quickly.

"I have returned from those wretched cells those keepers attempted to imprison me in," Luowski said.

"Hey can you quiet it down there!" said a voice from on the throne. "I am trying to enjoy myself!"

Luowski gulped as well as the keepers. They knew whose voice it was.

Luowski looked up at the throne. The keepers looked as well.

They could Finn, or the Dark One, sitting on the throne. Standing in front of him was Anastasia and Drizella from _Cinderella_.

"It's my turn!" said Anastasia.

"You already had a bunch of turns making out with him!" Drizella said.

"I know!" Anastasia argued. "But he's so attractive, and I am a better kisser!"

"No you're not!" Drizella said. "I'll prove it!"

Drizella pushed Anastasia out of the way and sat on Finn's lap. She then began to kiss him roughly and hard.

"WHAT!?" Amanda yelled. "She's kissing my Finn!"

"Amanda you know that's not Finn," Dillard said.

"I don't give a shit!" Amanda yelled. "He may be evil, but no one can touch those lips but me!"

"And look at him!" Maybeck said. "That bitch his practically eating his face, but he's not pushing her away or grunting. He is enjoying it!"

Amanda was now furious. She used her powers to drop a bunch of books on Maybeck's head.

"OW!" Maybeck said. "What the fuck!?"

Amanda glared at him.

They then went back to watching the "kiss-cam."

"You rat!" Anastasia yelled, pushing her off of Finn. "You are going to eat his face right off!"

"I was showing him how to properly kiss," Drizella said.

"No you were showing him how you would kiss!" Anastasia argued. "Now watch and learn."

She then sat down on Finn's lap. She gently grabbed his face and kissed him slowly. She didn't grab his face and pull him into her, but she did it slowly and gently.

Amanda glared at the sisters.

"Jess!" she said. "It looks like we both have revenge to serve!"

"Damn right!" Jess said. "There's Hans raping me, and now those sisters kissing Finn."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sisters arguing again.

"You fat pig!" Drizella said as she pulled Anastasia away from Finn. "You're supposed to embrace him and show him how much you love him!"

"I was!" Anastasia yelled.

Finn laughed as he watched the sisters argue.

"Master!" they both yelled staring at Finn. "Who's kissing did you enjoy better?"

Finn laughed.

"You are entertaining me just by arguing," he said. "But don't worry, there is enough evil me for everyone."

The sisters squealed happily.

Then Finn noticed Luowski. He smiled.

"But that will have to wait until later, for I have a speech to give," Finn said.

The sister sighed and walked away. Finn stood up and walked towards Luowski.

"Hello there Luowski!" he said.

"Hi Whitle…I mean Dark One!" he said.

Finn smiled.

* * *

><p>Finn then held up his hand.<p>

"Can I have all the OTKs please step forward?" he yelled. "I am about to explain our master plan!"

All the OTKs immediately walked over and huddled in front of Finn.

Finn smiled.

"My children, my friends, my family," Finn said. "For too long those keepers have gotten in the way of achieving our old leader's plans for world domination!"

The OTKs started ranting. Luowski stared at everyone.

"And now because of the kid who once owned this body, they are trapped in the Underworld," Finn said.

The OTKs continuously ranted. Some of them booed at him because of the body being Finn's. He glared at them and they stopped.

He then smiled.

"But now that will no longer happen," he said. "Now I have control over the body of the leader of the Kingdom Keepers, and I without a doubt plan to lead all of you in our quest to free the leaders from the Underworld!"

The OTKs cheered. Luowski was still quiet, but the keepers weren't. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"He's going to release Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog!?" Philby cried.

"If they were to return, that would be bad," Dillard said.

"But how would they pull it off?" asked Willa.

"Let's listen and find out," said Mattie.

The keepers nodded and stared back at the screen.

"How are we going to pull this off?" asked Luowski.

"I am so glad you asked," Finn said.

He clasped his hands together.

"Within each of the parks, there are two doors hidden in them that lead to different realms of the Underworld that Walt Disney himself divided up and hid in these parks. Well except for this park, which only has one that contains our prize that we need," Finn said.

"What lies in there?" asked Luowski.

"A relic that when all the pieces are put together will open up a portal that can open a door to any place and any realm in the world or any world," Finn said. "It is what Hades used to bring him and Chernabog to this world before Walt Disney ever created Disney."

The keepers were amazed at this information.

"Each of the doors can only be opened by someone with pure dark powers, like a Dark One," Finn said. "Someone, like me."

The OTKs cheered.

"And so what we are going to do is gather all these pieces, and once they are put together, we can open up the realm to the Underworld that the leaders are trapped in," Finn said. "And we can free them!"

The OTK cheered louder.

"And tonight we are headed to our first door, that is located in Big Thunder Mountain!" Finn said. "Tonight we find the first piece of our destiny!"

All the OTKs cheered. Luowski remained quiet.

* * *

><p>"Luowski?" Finn said. "You are very quiet."<p>

"I am sorry Whitman!" Luowski said bowing. He then heard gasps.

"Excuse me, what did you call me!?" Finn said sternly.

"Oh sorry! I mean Dark One!" Luowski apologized.

Finn smiled evilly. He walked up to Luowski.

Luowski stood up. He was still taller than Finn.

"Can I help you my lord?" he asked.

Finn smiled.

"Yes," he said. "You can tell me why you have blue outline surrounding you."

Luowski froze.

"W…what blue outline?" Luowski stammered.

Finn waved his hand and blue outline surrounded Luowski.

"TRAITOR!" the Overtakers and OTKs yelled.

"So you're with the Kingdom Keepers huh?" said Finn. He then waved his hand again. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well now that you are not hologram anymore," Finn said. "I CAN RIP YOUR HEART OUT!"

He threw his hand back, preparing to put it inside of Luowski.

"RETURN ME!" Luowski yelled.

The keepers returned Luowski immediately. He disappeared in front of Finn just as he threw his hand into him.

Everyone gasped.

"He got away!" yelled an OTK.

"He knows our plans!" yelled another.

"They'll attack us tonight!" yelled yet another.

Finn smiled and walked back up to his throne and sat down.

"Didn't you hear them?" asked the Evil Queen. "The keepers know our plans and are probably coming for us tonight!"

Finn smiled.

"I am counting on it," he said.

He laughed menacingly, echoing throughout the place.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! The keepers now know the overtakers plans. But now tonight (or next chapter) they will attempt to stop the Dark One. Can they stop him? Is their any hope for stopping them? Stay tuned to find out.<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Completely Heartless

Right after the keepers returned Luowski, they immediately went to sleep, along with Luowski again. It was tough for him to fall back asleep, but he managed.

All the keepers woke up in Main Street. They all looked at each other.

"Alright guys!" said Amanda. "You all remember the plan right?"

Their plan was obvious. The Dark One was headed toward Big Thunder Mountain to collect the first relic they need to make the portal.

"There's no doubt about it that he is bringing with him OTKs and probably Overtakers," said Dillard.

"Which is why Wayne had sent cast member warriors to hold them off already," Maybeck said.

"Let's hope they can handle it," said Willa.

"Let's go guys!" yelled Philby. "Less talk, more stopping Finn!"

"He's not Finn!" yelled Amanda as they began to run. "He's the Dark One!"

They dashed over to Frontierland and headed toward Big Thunder Mountain.

* * *

><p>When they got to the attraction, they all screamed at what they saw.<p>

Standing around the place was dead cast members. They couldn't hold them off.

"They were innocent," sighed Mattie.

"The Dark One is truly heartless," said Charlene.

They could hear commotion going on in the attraction.

"Come on guys!" said Amanda. "Let's sneak in."

They snuck in through the waiting area and onto the tracks they could hear the sounds of people chatting.

They soon came to an open area where they immediately hid behind rocks.

They could see a bunch of OTKs standing around. They were looking into the cave that the ride goes through first thing. Standing at the entrance to the cave was Jafar and Dr. Facilier.

"Is it their master?" yelled Dr. Facilier.

They could hear a soft chuckle, which grew louder.

Then they heard footsteps, as Finn stepped out of the cave.

"Yes," he said. "I can break down the wall and get to the door. But you need to hold off the keepers."

The keepers gasped. How did the Finn know that they were here.

"My lord," said Jafar. "Are you saying they are here now? In the parks? Are they close?"

Finn smiled and drew his sword. He then lifted it into the sky, and lighting suddenly struck down on the mountain that the keepers were hiding behind.

"Closer than you think," he said laughing.

The keepers, now revealed, stood up confidently.

"We won't let you get the relic!" yelled Luowski.

"You're not getting away with this!" yelled Philby.

"Give up now and give us back Finn or else…" Amanda began to say.

"Or else what?" asked the Finn. "You'll kill me?"

Amanda gulped.

"Oh that's right! You can't," said Finn. "You could never harm the boy you love."

"I love Finn," said Amanda gritting her teeth. "Not the Dark One you beast!"

"Finn isn't here anymore!" Finn yelled. "The Dark One is staying!"

"No you're not!" yelled Dillard. "We will free Finn and defeat you!"

Finn just burst out laughing.

"You see everyone? This is what I love about these fools," he said. "They are always begging for death."

He stared at the keepers.

"You hear that everyone?" he asked. "You are constantly begging for death!"

Amanda clutched her fists.

"Anyway I don't have time for this," said Finn. "But to make sure you don't follow me, here's a little present for you."

He raised his sword up high as energy shot from it and over to another side of the ride.

The keepers suddenly heard a loud roar. They could see the skeleton dinosaur that was in the attraction suddenly come to life. The bones attached to each other and made it move. It was alive.

"Help my friends hold these shits off!" Finn commanded.

"Count on us to do it!" said Dr. Facilier.

Finn smiled and walked back into the cave.

"NO!" yelled Amanda. She jumped off the mountain and onto the ground.

She stared at the enemies in front of her.

"OUT…OF…OUR…WAY!" yelled Amanda as she threw her hands back preparing to use her powers.

Before she could push the enemies, she was stopped. Something was holding her back.

"What the?" she said.

She looked down. Shadows were holding onto her arms, preventing her from moving.

"You don't think I would go anywhere without my friends on the other side?" asked Dr. Facilier.

Amanda stared at the enemies.

"You will not lay a hand on our master!" yelled Jafar.

He shot a fireball at Amanda, but Luowski jumped right in front of her in time, letting himself get hit.

"Luowski!" yelled Amanda.

"Everyone attack!" Luowski yelled.

* * *

><p>All the keepers jumped of the mountain and engaged in a fight against the OTKs.<p>

Amanda and Philby went after the dinosaur.

It roared loudly at them. They both stood firmly and glared at it.

"It's just made of bones," said Amanda.

"All he needs is a good push," said Philby.

Amanda nodded. Just as the dinosaur charged at them, Amanda thrust her arms back and used her powers to give the skeleton a big push. It threw it back into the mountain, and fell apart. It was dead, again.

"Let's go stop the Dark One!" said Amanda.

Philby nodded. They snuck quietly past Jafar and Dr. Facilier. Luowski, Maybeck, and Mattie were holding them off. The others were fighting the keepers.

Amanda and Philby picked up swords from fallen OTKs and walked towards the cave.

Just as they were about to enter, the ground began to shake, and so did the mountain. It knocked everyone off his or her feet.

* * *

><p>When the ground stopped shaking, everyone stood up. Dr. Facilier and Jafar saw Amanda and Philby about to go into the cave.<p>

"Hey!" yelled Jafar.

The two keepers quickly dashed inside.

"Where are my friends on the other side!?" yelled Dr. Facilier as he saw the two run inside and his shadows didn't stop them.

"They must have run off when the ground shook," said Jafar.

"Then we have to stop them!" said Facilier.

They both ran in following the keepers.

The four ran inside and saw something that blew their minds.

A part of the wall was destroyed and a doorway was standing in its place.

"Come on!" yelled Philby.

"NO!" yelled Jafar. "You're not going anywhere!"

Amanda and Philby turned around and faced the Overtakers.

"Let's get them," said Amanda.

Philby nodded and gripped his sword.

"I'll take Jafar and you take Facilier," Philby said.

Amanda nodded. She thrust her hands and launched wall debris at Dr. Facilier as he launched green lighting bolts at her. They both cancelled.

Philby clashed his sword with Jafar's staff. They both slashed at each other.

"You won't take Finn!" Amanda yelled.

"He's not Finn darling," said Dr. Facilier. "He's the Dark One."

"Give him back!" yelled Amanda.

She launched a powerful push that made stalactites fall from the ceiling. She held the stalactites over Dr. Facilier and Jafar. They began to duck as Amanda made them fall closer and closer to their faces. If she were to let them go they would impale the two.

"Give back Finn now!" she yelled.

"No!" said Jafar.

"Even if we wanted to we don't know how!" said Dr. Facilier.

"That's because there is no way," said a voice.

* * *

><p>Amanda turned around. Finn was standing in front of the portal. He was using his dark powers to make shadows hold Philby in the air.<p>

Finn then drew his sword and pointed it at Philby's neck.

"Release my friends or Philby dies," Finn said.

"Finn please listen to me," Amanda said. "You don't have to do this. You have the power to fight this curse! Please come back to us."

Finn stared at Amanda and smiled.

"I will count to three and if you don't release my friends I will stab Philby in the neck and spill his blood all over the place," Finn said. "And then I will personally hand his dead body to Willa to let her see the horror."

Amanda stared at Finn in shock.

"You sadistic bastard," she said.

"I'm the Dark One," said Finn. "What did you expect?"

"I expected there to be a little bit of Finn left in that body, or heart," said Amanda. A tear rolled down her eye.

"Well you thought wrong!" said Finn. "There is no Finn left, and unless you release my friends, I will kill Phibly."

"My name is not Phibly!" yelled Philby.

"Shut up nerd!" yelled Finn. He poked Philby's neck with the tip of his sword. A small amount of blood dripped down his neck.

"Okay! Okay!" Amanda yelled. She moved the stalactites away from Dr. Facilier and Jafar, making them fall on the ground away from them, and break apart.

Amanda turned towards Finn.

"Now give me Philby!" she yelled.

Finn smiled.

"You want him?" he asked. "Here you go!"

He grabbed Philby and stabbed him with his sword. He groaned as the blade stuck in his stomach.

"NOOOOO!" Amanda yelled.

Finn laughed menacingly as he pulled the blade out of Philby and threw him at Amanda.

Amanda ran over towards Philby. She bent down with tears rushing down her eyes. She pressed down on Philby's stab wound to try to stop the bleeding.

Dr. Facilier and Jafar stood up and walked over to Finn.

"Did you get it?" Jafar asked.

Finn smiled and held up a curved relic.

"Yes!" Dr. Facilier exclaimed.

Finn smiled. He then stared at Amanda.

"How could you?" Amanda asked. "HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!"

"No he was Finn's friend," said Finn. "And as I already said, I am the Dark One. And I am completely heartless."

Amanda glared at Finn. She wanted to make all the stalactites fall right on him and stab him through his skull. She wanted to take his blade and thrust it through his heart. She wanted to give him the push that held back the first night she met the Dark One. But she couldn't. Every time she looked at him, she still saw Finn. No matter if he was evil, she couldn't find it in herself to harm him.

"I could kill if you right now!" Finn said. "I could kill all of you with the snap of my fingers. I could burn you all to crisps. You would be dead in minutes.

Amanda glared at him, tears running down her face. Her eyes were red and burning with anger.

Finn then smiled.

"But what would be the fun in that?" he asked.

Now Amanda was fuming, while tears gushed down her face like a waterfall.

"Look on the bright side," Finn said. "Now Willa won't be distracted by her love for Phibly. Like I said, love is weakness."

Amanda clutched her fists.

"You motherfucker! Shut up!" she yelled.

"See you next time we meet," Finn said.

He laughed menacingly as Finn, Jafar, Dr. Facilier and the rest of the OTKs disappeared into smoke.

* * *

><p>The keepers could hear Amanda crying.<p>

They ran inside and Willa screamed. They saw Amanda sitting Philby up. Blood covered her legs as it spilled out of his back.

Willa burst into tears as she ran up to her boyfriend.

"Philby!" Willa yelled.

"Willa…" Philby groaned.

"Someone get Wayne on the phone and tell him to get Rapunzel or someone who has healing powers for when we return!" yelled Jess.

"I'll do it!" said Mattie. "I have his number!"

Mattie quickly called Wayne and told him the situation.

"He's getting help!" she said.

Willa stared into Philby's eyes.

"Hang in there Philby!" Willa said. "You are not going to die."

"Kiss me Willa please," Philby said. "Just in case I die."

"You are not going to die!" Willa said. "But I will kiss you because you said please."

She brought her lips to his bloody lips. Blood was dripping out of his mouth.

"Get the return!" Charlene yelled.

Amanda pulled out the return.

"Everyone press it!" he said.

Everyone pressed the button. Willa made Philby press it.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, Philby was put immediately into medical treatment. Rapunzel and Grand Pabbie were healing him.<p>

"Is this going to be the same every night?" asked Dillard. "Someone every night is going to get stabbed by Finn…I mean the Dark One."

"We need to find someway to free him from the curse," Maybeck said.

"But how?" asked Amanda. "How can we free Fin when he isn't even in that body?"

"That's what we need to figure out," said a voice. Philby walked into the room, all healed.

"Philby!" yelled Willa as she ran up and kissed him.

"I'm okay," he said.

"What were you saying?" asked Luowski.

"I suggest instead of trying to stop the Dark One, we find a way to free him," said Philby.

"It is something I will look into," said Wayne. "But for now everyone sleep. That is what you came over for originally."

Everyone nodded.

"Is it really safe to sleep here in Disney while he's still out there?" asked Jess.

"Don't worry," said Wayne. "All of Disney will be watching over you and protecting you."

Everyone smiled slightly and headed upstairs to start their sleepover. Amanda longed for Finn to be by her side, but he wasn't.

The Dark One was here now, but that was what they needed to do.

"We need to bring Finn back," said Amanda. "I won't stop until those eyes are shimmering green again."

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus! Finn really has become evil. The Dark One is nothing but a heartless, sadistic, cruel, evil, and murderous demon. But could Finn still somewhat be in that body? In that heart? You will have to stay tuned to find out.<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Dinner with the Dark One

Amanda sat in her the living room of the foster home with Jess and every other girl. She was watching T.V.

Jess stared at her sister. She had a very sad face.

"Amanda?" Jess asked. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong?" Amanda asked. "My Finn has been stolen by some parasite. He turned him into a cold and heartless demon."

Jess squeezed her sister's hand.

"We will find a way to bring him back and kill the Dark One," said Jess.

Amanda smiled at her sister.

"Amanda and Jess!" yelled a voice.

The two Fairlies looked over and saw Mrs. Nash standing in the doorway.

"You have letters from someone named Finn," she said.

The two darted up off the couch.

"F…Finn?" Amanda asked.

"Yes," said Mrs. Nash. "Looks like dinner invitations to a very fancy restaurant, practically expensive. This boy must be rich."

The girls grabbed the envelopes. The front read, "You are invited."

They ripped open the envelopes, taking out the cards. They had invitation cards to a very expensive restaurant, from Finn.

"Why would the Dark One invite us to dinner?" Amanda asked.

"It's probably a trap," said Jess. "We shouldn't go. No check that! We are not going!"

Amanda turned her letter over and gulped.

"I don't think we have a choice," said Amanda.

On the back of the card it read, "If you do not come I, the Dark One, will kill myself, thus killing Finn."

The girls stared in fear at the words.

"Looks like we have no choice," said Amanda.

Mrs. Nash later took them to get fancy dinner dresses. It turns out the Dark One had given them money for it.

Amanda had chosen a dark blue dress and Jess chose a red one.

"You two look so beautiful," said Mrs. Nash as they came out of the dressing room.

The girls blushed.

"I hope this Finn thinks you look beautiful," Mrs. Nash said.

Amanda faked a smiled.

"If he was really going to be at this dinner he would," she said in her mind.

* * *

><p>Later that night the girls got to the restaurant. To their surprise the other keepers were there.<p>

"You guys got invited too?" asked Jess.

"Yeah," said Maybeck. "And don't worry, I have the perfect plan on how we're going to kill the Dark One."

"What?" asked Amanda. "No we can't kill him!"

"What!?" exclaimed Luowski. "Are you kidding me!?"

"Didn't you see the note on the back of the card?" she asked. "The threat that he would kill himself if we didn't come?"

"No," said Willa. "There was no note."

"There wasn't even one on mine," said Jess.

Amanda looked at her card. Hers was the only one that had the note.

"Looks like he knew you wouldn't go," said Philby. "He assumed that we would go just to kill him."

"Well now you know we can't kill him," said Amanda.

They all walked inside. When they got in they gasped.

The place was huge. It had lots of tables, columns, and a huge chandelier.

They showed a waitress their invitations when they got inside. They were all brought to a table that had eleven seats.

"Why is there eleven seats?" asked Dillard.

"It is for a kid named Finn, his mother, and nine friends," said the waitress.

They all sat down.

"Finn, or the Dark One, invited Finn's mother?" asked Charlene.

"It might be an Overtaker," said Amanda.

* * *

><p>Jess looked up. Her eyes popped open.<p>

"You're right!" she said.

She pointed over towards the entrance way and everyone looked over. Their eyes popped open as well.

They could see Finn, or the Dark One, standing over talking to the waitress. He wore a black and dark red suit that had a striped on it. He wore dark shades as well, possibly to hide his blood red eyes.

The person standing next to him freaked them out even more. They could easily see past the disguise that it was Cruella de Vil standing next to him. Instead of the clothing she wore in the animated movie, she wore the clothing that was used in the live-action film of _101 Dalmatians_. The only people that could recognize her were the keepers.

They watched as another waitress took Cruella's long striped coat. She smiled at them as the two followed the waitress to the table the keepers were sitting at.

They all glared at the two as they sat down. The waitress bowed to them and walked away.

It was silent at first. Everyone stared at each other. Usually when the were face to face with an Overtaker, their would have been blood and pain. For the first time, there wasn't any of that.

"So," said Finn. "How are all of you tonight?"

"I'm feeling like killing someone called the Dark One tonight," growled Maybeck. They could see him gripping his knife.

"Now, now Terry," said Finn. "You do know what will happen if you do right?"

"Right Maybeck," said Amanda taking his knife. "Let's try to sit this out."

"So children," said Cruella. "What should we order?"

"What?" asked Mattie.

"We're here for dinner aren't we?" asked Cruella.

"I thought you were here to torture us," said Willa.

"Not torture," said Finn. "Tell you about our next plan. Tell you where we are going to strike next."

The keepers were surprised. The sadistic bastard that stabbed both Amanda and Philby wanted to tell them his plans.

"Why do you want to tell us your plans?" asked Amanda. "Do you want us to actually stop you?"

"No but I like seeing you try to stop me," said Finn. "That's what I love about you guys. You keep trying to stop me, and you end up failing in the end. You are always begging for death. It's like you guys want to die."

Philby banged his hands on the table.

"If anyone is going to die it's you!" he yelled.

It grew quiet. Everyone was staring at them.

"Sorry," Philby said. "We were talking about a video game battle!"

Everyone just went back to eating.

"Good save buddy," said Finn.

"We are not buddies," said Philby. "I would never be friends with the Dark One."

"Whatever," said Finn. "How about we just keep it down for the rest of dinner. We don't need attention."

A waitress brought over drinks to them and set them down in front of everyone. Finn and Cruella took them and clinked them together.

"A toast," he said. "To the destruction of Disney."

Cruella nodded.

"Long live the Dark One!" she said.

They clinked them together and sipped. The keepers glared at them.

"So what's the plan?" asked Luowski. "What did you really want to tell us?"

Finn smiled.

"So now you want to talk to me?" asked Finn.

"Just tell us!" Charlene whispered loudly.

Finn chuckled.

"Just come to Animal Kingdom tonight," said Finn. "The next places we are attacking are Dinosaur and Expedition Everest. Those are the next places the portals to the Underworld are hidden."

The keepers just stared at him. He actually just told them the places they were headed.

"O…okay," said Amanda.

Finn clapped his hands together.

"So as Cruella just asked," said Finn. "What should we order?"

* * *

><p>The dinner went better the keepers anticipated. No one tried to attack each other. It wasn't a trap. And Cruella paid for all of it.<p>

When they were done, Finn and Cruella stood up.

"I hope you all had a wonderful evening," said Finn.

They watched as they began to walk away.

"You do know that we are going to stop you no matter what," said Amanda. "We will find a way to bring Finn back, and you will be stopped."

Finn smiled.

"Then I really hoped you enjoyed your meal," said Finn. "Especially the poison I put in your drink."

Amanda choked on her water.

"P-poison!?" she yelled.

She then began to cough rapidly. She fell out her seat, coughing up blood.

The keepers screamed as they ran over to her. Everyone was staring.

"What have you done!?" yelled Jess.

"We gave her poison made from the Dark One's blood," said Cruella. "Not even we know the effects. You might have to manually or magically remove the poison from her veins so she doesn't die."

They glared at the Overtakers.

"She probably has only an hour before she dies, or possibly becomes cursed like me," said Finn. "But you shouldn't worry about her right now."

"What do you mean?" said Willa gritting her teeth.

"You girls should worry about Ipecac I put in your drinks right now," said Finn. "And the boys worried about the Laxative I put in yours."

All the keepers' eyes popped open. They felt the effects coming. The boys and girls dashed to the bathroom. The girls threw up along the way, grossing everyone in the restaurant out.

Finn and Cruella laughed at the keepers. Then Finn walked over to Amanda body. She glared at him as she coughed up blood.

He bent down and stood over Amanda.

"Soon you will be dead," he said. "And then you will be one less keeper to take care of. Now if you excuse us, we have relics to collect."

Amanda stared at Finn as he and Cruella walked away.

"Hey!" yelled a woman in the restaurant. "You're just going to leave her there!?"

Finn turned around and stuck up the middle finger.

The woman gasped. The boy sitting with her stood up and ran towards him.

"You don't treat my girlfriend that way!" he yelled.

He prepared to punch Finn, but as he ran up to him, Finn thrust his hand into his chest.

He then pulled it out, holding his heart.

The girlfriend screamed as well as a bunch of other people.

"Here's a lesson for you friend," said Finn. He looked at everyone else.

"And let this be a lesson for all of you!" he said. "Love will always be man's greatest weakness!"

He then crushed the man's heart and he fell dead.

The girlfriend screamed and ran up to him.

He smiled and then disappeared into green smoke.

* * *

><p>When the keepers came out of the bathroom, everyone was gone.<p>

They looked over towards the entrance and saw the dead body of the boyfriend.

"Oh shit," said Dillard.

They then heard a cough. They ran over to their table and saw Amanda still lying on the ground. She was turning purple and her veins were turning black. Blood that she coughed up was all over her chest.

"Amanda please!" Jess said as she hugged her sister. "You can't die!"

"We've survived so many things together!" said Mattie. "I wont let you die here!"

Maybeck looked around.

"Let's get her out of here probably before the police show up," said Maybeck.

"What do we do about Amanda?" asked Charlene.

"We take her to Wayne!" said Luowski. "Those characters will know what to do."

Everyone nodded. Philby picked up Amanda's body and they ran outside. They made a dash over to Disney World as Amanda coughed up blood.

Visions of Finn poisoning her flowed through her mind.

"I can't die," she said in her mind. "I will survive and save him."

Everything grew dark as she faded away into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh No! FinnThe Dark One poisoned Amanda. Will she die? Will the keepers be able to save her and hopefully stop the Dark One from striking again?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Jailbreak

The keepers had made it over to Wayne's house. Amanda was put immediately in magical medical treatment.

They waited a half an hour for Amanda, but nothing was working. No magic that they were using was curing the poison.

"What do we do?" asked Dillard.

"You must go to Animal Kingdom!" said Wayne.

"Not without Amanda!" yelled Jess.

"Stopping the Dark One is more important!" yelled Wayne. "Don't worry, Amanda will be okay. We will not lose her like we lost Finn."

The keepers stared at Wayne and then nodded.

"Okay," said Philby. "Time to go asleep."

The keepers woke up later in Animal Kingdom.

"Okay guys," said Maybeck. "If I remember correctly the Dark One said…"

Before he could finish the keepers heard an alarm going off from the distance.

"What is that?" asked Mattie.

"I think it is coming from Africa!" said Willa. "Come on!"

Everyone nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>As then ran past the Oasis they were blocked by a hoard of cast members and characters running off towards Africa.<p>

They spotted Timon and Pumbaa.

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Jess yelled.

The two ran over to the keepers.

"Hello there Kingdom Keepers!" said Pumbaa.

"What's going on?" asked Luowski.

"It's a jailbreak!" yelled Timon. "All the Overtakers we locked up in the Kilimanjaro Safaris have been set free, and now we have to stop them before they escape!"

The keepers jumped.

"We have to help them!" said Philby.

The keepers nodded and ran off.

When they got there, everyone was already engaged in a fight.

They could see all the Overtakers they had faced before, and ones they didn't face before, fighting.

"Let's go!" said Jess.

Everyone ran down and engaged in the fight.

* * *

><p>They grabbed weapons from fallen warriors and began to fight the Overtakers.<p>

Philby and Dillard just killed two pirates when they heard hissing from behind them.

They turned around and saw Gigabyte preparing to strike.

"Oh shit!" said Dillard.

The snake then jumped at them. They dodged him, but he quickly recovered, slithering towards them.

He lunged at Dillard again. Dillard kicked the snake and Philby grabbed his tail.

The snake turned around and lunged at Philby, trying to bite him.

Philby knew Gigabyte wasn't poisonous, but he didn't want him to bite his eyes out. So he dodged him as much as he could.

Gigabyte managed to thrash around so much that Philby threw him to the side.

"Watch out!" said Dillard.

Philby saw Gigabyte jump at him. He slashed at him, but the snake bit down on the sword, pulling it out of Philby's hands.

Gigabyte threw the sword to the side and tackled Philby. He wrapped around his neck and began to squeeze it tightly.

Philby coughed as Gigabyte chocked him. He grabbed the snake's body, attempting to pull him off, but it just squeezed harder.

He thought it was the end of him, until Dillard sliced the snake's head off, killing him for good.

Dillard and Philby stared at Gigabyte's severed head.

"Thanks man," said Philby.

Dillard smiled until they heard the sound of Vikings yelling at them, holding swords above their heads. They sighed and continued to fight.

* * *

><p>The girls were fighting pirates.<p>

Charlene was much faster than they were, doing backflips and either stabbing pirates or slicing off their heads.

Jess, Willa, and Mattie weren't that skilled. They mostly did the blocking off pirates attacks and distracting them, leaving them vulnerable for Charlene to finish them off.

Charlene killed four more pirates and stood with the girls, who all laughed at each other.

"I must admit mateys," said a voice. "You've proven yourselves to be skilled."

They turned around and saw Blackbeard standing behind them, with Pete and the Big Bad Wolf.

"Oh great," said Jess.

"Not these jokers," said Willa.

"I told you we would have our revenge once we got out!" said Big Bad Wolf.

"But because we are not fighters, Blackbeard here will kill you for us," said Pete.

Blackbeard laughed and walked towards the girls.

They prepared to attack, until Blackbeard pulled out a pistol and shot them in their chests.

The boys turned around at the sound of gunfire and stared wide-eyed as their girlfriends fell.

"NO!" yelled the boys as they ran over.

Blackbeard laughed as he pulled out another pistol that was on his belt.

"Goodbye keepers," he said.

Luowski clutched his fists and ran up to Blackbeard, punching him in the nose.

"You motherfucker!" he yelled. "NO…ONE…HURTS…MY…FRIENDS!"

He repeatedly punched Blackbeard, until he got a hold of one of his fists. He held it in the air and he pointed his sword at Luowski's chest.

"Time to die matey," said Blackbeard.

He was about to stab Luowski when Maybeck threw a rock at Blackbeard, hitting him in the head.

Luowski had the chance to attack. He knocked the sword out of Blackbeard's hand and then wrapped his arms around his neck.

He kept squeezing him harder and harder until he started coughing.

"Hail…the Dark One…" said Blackbeard before Luowski snapped his neck. He let him fall onto the dirt.

The keepers stared at Pete and the Big Bad Wolf as they began to back away.

"You know what?" asked Pete. "I think we are better off in jail cells."

Big Bad Wolf nodded rapidly.

"Definitely!" he yelled as they ran off back towards the prison.

Luowski brushed dirt off his clothes as he ran back over to the fallen keepers.

"They're alright," said Philby as he examined them. "They'll live."

The girls smiled and kissed their boyfriends.

"Let's get back out there!" said Willa.

They all cheered as they rejoined the fight.

* * *

><p>The fought for a while, but managed to weaken the Overtakers enough to get the remaining ones back into the cells.<p>

When the fighting was over the keepers, cast members, and characters stared at the dead Overtakers.

"Security will flip out when they see this," said Philby.

"We'll clean it all up," said a cast member.

"Congratulations!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around. Finn was walking out of the shadows. Standing behind him was Scar, Shere Khan, and Zira.

"I knew that jailbreak and poison would come in handy," said Finn.

"What are you talking about?" growled Jess.

"I mean that I used the poison to hold you guys off so you wouldn't immediately cross over," said Finn.

"What!?" yelled Charlene.

"And then I used that time to cause the jailbreak, which delayed you guys, allowing me to get the relics."

He grinned and pulled two more curved relics from behind his back.

"Oh no!" said Maybeck.

"That's right!" said Finn. "You failed again!"

"Why?" asked Philby. "Why tell us where you were going tonight? Why tell us if we were going to fail?"

Finn grinned.

"So I could see your faces when you realized that you failed," he said.

"You sadistic, twisted, and evil motherfucker!" said Luowski.

"Thank you traitor!" said Finn in a sarcastic voice.

He looked at the keepers. He then pulled out something from behind his back and threw it at the keepers.

"Here you go," he said. It was a vile of blue liquid.

"What is this?" asked Maybeck.

"An antidote for the poison I gave to Amanda," said Finn.

The keepers stared wide-eyed at Finn.

"You're giving us a cure for Amanda?" asked Mattie.

"Don't get too happy," said Finn. "I'm giving it to her because I decided that I want to kill all of you at the same time."

The keeper's smiles faded away.

"Farewell keepers," said Finn. "Next time don't be late for the party."

He laughed menacingly as he and the Overtakers disappeared.

"We failed again!" sighed Dillard.

"Not entirely," said Willa. "We got a cure for Amanda and we won the battle."

"She's right," said Jess. "If we didn't win the battle then those Overtakers would have gotten loose all over the parks."

The keepers managed to smile.

"Let's wake up," said Philby.

They all pressed the return.

* * *

><p>When they woke up they gave Amanda who was probably minutes away from dying the cure.<p>

She woke up completely healed one minute later.

Jess hugged her sister tightly.

"Did you stop Finn?" she asked.

Jess shook her head.

"No he got away," she sighed.

Amanda frowned.

"We'll get him next time," said Amanda.

"Next time we won't go to dinner with him," said Maybeck.

"I bet he wasn't even going to kill himself like he said he would," said Dillard.

"Guys it's over!" said Mattie. "We should just head home. We will pick this up tomorrow."

The keepers nodded. They said goodbye to Mattie and Wayne as they headed home.

* * *

><p>"Jess?" asked Amanda.<p>

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you think there is any way to break this curse?" she asked.

"I have no idea," said Jess. "Not even I remember how Finn broke me of my curse when I was Jezebel."

Amanda hugged her sister.

"We have to find a way," she said. "Every night I have nightmares where the Dark One is torturing me."

Jess hugged her sister tightly back.

"What I do know is that I will not stop until I see those shimmering green eyes and that happy smile on his face again," said Jess.

They both walked home, with bits of hope in their hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Amanda is all better, but the Dark One got away again. But could there still be...hope? Can the keepers find a way to stop the Dark One and break Finn from this curse? What is the most powerful thing that can break a curse?<strong>

**Stay tune to find out!**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	9. The Riddles

The keepers met the next day at the Frozen Marble. It felt lonely without Finn, but they had to manage.

"So how are we going to break this curse?" asked Amanda.

Their main focus was trying to figure out how to break Finn from the Dark One's curse.

"We could try stabbing him in the heart with maybe an enchanted blade," said Dillard.

"That's stupid!" said Maybeck. "It would kill him!"

"And where are we going to get an enchanted blade?" asked Luowski.

"From maybe…the fairies?" asked Dillard.

Everyone shook their heads.

"It was a suggestion!" said Dillard.

"What if we try casting a spell on him to make him lose his memory?" asked Jess. "Then we make him think he's Finn."

"And then we might never see his shimmering green eyes every again!" said Amanda. "Nope! Out of question!"

Jess sighed and bit into her ice cream.

"Well how about…" Philby began to say before his cell phone rang.

Philby answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Take everyone outside and put me on speakerphone!" said a stern voice.

Philby knew who it was.

"You!" he said.

"Do it!" the Dark One yelled. "And don't even think about hanging up. Otherwise I will kill myself and Finn."

Philby gulped. He told everyone to move to one of the tables outside and they did so.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was outside, Philby put his phone in the middle of the table and put it on speakerphone.<p>

"Start talking!" yelled Philby.

The Dark One laughed.

"Well first off how are you today?" he asked.

No one replied.

"Amanda dear," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still holding back that push!" Amanda yelled.

"Don't get fresh with me!" the Dark One yelled. "Remember I could have chosen not to give you an antidote!"

Amanda snorted.

"So why are you calling?" asked Mattie. "Called to torture us again? Tell us your next plans?"

"A little of both," said the Dark One. "But instead of just telling you where I am going to strike, I will let you try and figure it out."

The keepers were puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Willa.

"Well first off you should obviously know that I am attacking Epcot next right?" asked the Dark One. "I mean if you follow the pattern of parks I've been…"

"We know!" yelled Maybeck. "What do you think we are? Stupid?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," said the Dark One. "You all are very stupid. Stupid kids who think that they can defeat the Dark One."

Amanda gritted her teeth. All the keepers were angry.

"Well anyway," said the Dark One. "I should let you know that I am going, ALL ALONE, tonight."

The keepers leaned in when they heard this.

"You heard me right?" he asked. "I'm not bringing any Overtakers, minions, or OTHs. I'm going in alone."

"Yeah we heard you," said Charlene.

"Loud and clear," said Dillard.

"So, where are you attacking?" asked Luowski.

The Dark One laughed.

"I'm not telling you this time exactly where I am going, but I do have two riddles for you to figure out where I am going," he said.

"Okay," said Amanda. "Show us you bastard!"

"I will you bitch!" said the Dark One happily.

Amanda snorted again.

"Here's the first riddle," said the Dark One. "I have it my hands, but's it not the earth. I can travel through time, even without using a time warp. Past, present, and future are all around you see. Can you figure out what ride I am, before the Dark One infiltrates me?"

The keepers were silent. They thought for a moment.

Philby had the Dark One repeat the riddle again so he could write it down.

"You got it?" he asked.

"Yes," said Philby.

"Good," said the Dark One. "Because I am not repeating it again for you brats!"

"We don't need you to repeat it you beast!" yelled Mattie.

The Dark One laughed.

"So what's the next riddle?" asked Maybeck.

"Oh it's not a riddle," said the Dark One. "It's a clue that I am sending to you right…now!"

Immediately all the keepers phones buzzed. They opened them up. All it showed was a picture of a boat and water with the letter M.

"What is this?" asked Willa.

"Its your next clue!" said the Dark One.

"But this isn't fair!" yelled Jess. "This isn't clear enough!"

"Life isn't fair you stupid fairy!" yelled the Dark One. "Get over it!"

"Hey!" yelled Luowski. "Don't talk to my girlfriend that way!"

"Nor call my sister a fairy!" Amanda yelled. "Besides, its Fairlie!"

The Dark One burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Luowski.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but did you just call Jess your girlfriend?" laughed the Dark One.

"Yeah she is my girlfriend!" yelled Luowski. "She broke me from the OTK curse with true love's kiss."

The Dark One laughed harder.

"Here's your second lesson from the Dark One kiddies," he said. "True love does not exist. It is stupid! Love being the most powerful thing in the world. Love is weakness!"

Everyone was fuming.

"And I never would have expected the bully, aka traitor, to actually become nice," said the Dark One.

"Well it happened!" yelled Jess.

"Whatever," said the Dark One. "I have to go. I have to plan for my attack tonight. Enjoy your ice cream."

"You do know that this will be much easier because you are attacking alone!" yelled Amanda. "We might actually stop you this time!"

"How are you going to stop me when you don't know where I am attacking yet, when you are mixed up with one of the destinations, and when Jess is suffering a temporary freeze curse."

All the keeper's eyes popped open.

"What did you say!?" yelled Amanda.

"Oh I created a freeze curse like the one from _Frozen_ and put it in Jess' ice cream," said the Dark One.

"WHAT!?" yelled Jess.

"Don't worry," said the Dark One. "It will wear off by tomorrow morning. And anyway, if you guys were planning to split up then it would have been uneven. Now you will have exactly two teams of four keepers searching."

Jess began to cough and shiver. Amanda ran over to her sister and hugged her trying to warm her up, but it was no use. Amanda watched as her sister became frozen solid, covered in ice.

"JESS!" Amanda screamed.

"If I were you I would bring her to Wayne's and keep her close to the fire," said the Dark One.

Amanda grabbed Philby's cell phone.

"When I see you tonight I will push you so hard you will be sent to the moon!" she yelled before throwing Philby's cell phone at the wall, breaking it.

"NO!" yelled Philby. He ran over to grab his phone. It was shattered. Broken.

"That was my limited edition satellite cell phone!" yelled Philby. "All of my precious photos were on it!"

"Sorry," sighed Amanda.

"It doesn't matter," said Philby. "At least you didn't damage the memory card. Now let's quickly get Jess to Wayne's before someone sees her frozen solid!"

The keepers nodded and picked up the frozen Jess and ran off towards Disney.

* * *

><p>At Wayne's apartment, Wayne had the fire prepared. Amanda placed her sister, completely made out of ice, right next to it.<p>

"She'll be okay," said Wayne. "This curse will wear off by tomorrow from what the fairies said."

"And the Dark One too," said Dillard.

"This is a cruel prank!" said Maybeck.

"It wasn't meant to be a prank Maydork!" yelled Willa. "It was meant to slow us down, just like when he poisoned Amanda!"

"Guys!" yelled Charlene. "We can't focus on this now! We need to focus on figuring out the riddle and message."

"Well the message is obvious," said Mattie. "The boat in the water and the M can only mean either Maelstrom or Grand Fiesta Tour."

"Yeah but which one?" asked Luowski.

"That's what we need to find out tonight," said Mattie. "We'll spilt up and have one group of two search Maelstrom and the other two search Grand Fiesta Tour."

"And what about the other four?" asked Amanda.

"They will search the other attraction once we figure out what it is," said Mattie.

"Impressive," said Philby. "Maybe you should be leader."

"HEY!" yelled Amanda. "I am the temporary leader for the Kingdom Keepers! I am Finn's boyfriend, so that makes me leader!"

"Well actually that doesn't qualify…" said Maybeck.

Amanda glared at Maybeck.

"OKAY! OKAY!" yelled Maybeck. "You're leader! Now let's figure out where this place is."

Everyone sat down and read the riddle again.

"This bastard is a tricky one," said Dillard.

"It talks about the world and time," said Charlene.

"Philby you are the nerd," said Amanda. "Any thoughts?"

Philby thought for a moment.

"I have nothing," he finally said. "I don't know what ride talks about time."

Luowski read the riddle again, and then his eyes popped open.

"Spaceship Earth!" he yelled.

"What?" everyone said.

"The place he is talking about is obviously Spaceship Earth!" he yelled. "It is a ride through time. Don't you remember?"

Everyone nodded, now remembering.

"Hey guys," said Dillard. "I think I know for sure now that the Dark One is attacking Maelstrom."

"How can you be sure?" asked Willa.

"Think about it," he said. "Everywhere the Dark One attacked had like a mountainous or forest like setting. Maelstrom had that."

"You are right!" said Maybeck.

"Good thinking!" said Mattie, walking up and kissing Dillard as his reward.

"Alright then," said Wayne. "We know where the Dark One is attacking, tonight."

Everyone nodded and got up to leave.

* * *

><p>Amanda stayed behind after everyone left.<p>

"You're not going?" asked Mattie.

"You think I would leave my sister here frozen solid?" she asked.

"Definitely not!" said Mattie.

Amanda smiled and turned towards Wayne.

"Can you let Mrs. Nash know that I am spending the day and night with my friend, Mattie?" she asked.

Wayne nodded and got right to it.

Amanda bent down next to her frozen sister. Mattie did the same.

"The Dark One will pay for this," she said.

"For everything he has done," said Mattie.

"We just need to find a way to break Finn out first," said Amanda.

"We can capture him tonight probably when we go to one attraction," said Mattie. "When he goes to the next one, we will be waiting for him."

Amanda smiled and put her arm on Mattie's shoulder, letting Mattie read her thoughts.

"Do you really think we will ever see Finn again?" she said in her mind.

"We will," said Mattie. "We just have to have hope. After all that is what saved you guys from being eaten by Chernabog."

Amanda smiled. Hope. Something she believed to be as magical as true love's kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Great! The keepers know where the Dark One is attacking, but could it be some kind of trick. To say he is attacking alone, but in reality it could be just a trap. What do you think? Did you also like my riddles? Will Jess be fine? Is there still hope for Finn? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite evil fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Clones

The keepers were supposed to wake up at the entrance to Epcot, but when they crossed over, they found themselves at the bottom of the World Showcase Lake.

Realizing where they were, they made a mad dash up to the surface before they could run out of air.

When they reached the surface, they erupted out of the water like volcanoes, spitting out water.

"Talk about a wake up call!" yelled Mattie as she gasped for air.

"Why didn't we wake up at the entrance?" yelled Willa as the gang swum towards the side to climb out.

"My guess, the Dark One's doing," said Maybeck. "He must have moved our DHIs to the bottom of the lake so we wouldn't wake up at the entrance."

"But why?" asked Luowski.

"Probably because Spaceship Earth is right there in front of us when we get there, and he didn't want us going straight there," said Amanda as she helped everyone out.

When everyone was out, they gathered at the beginning of the World Showcase Plaza.

"So the plan is that we split up into two groups of four and head towards the destinations the Dark One is supposed to head to," explained Amanda.

"That when if he escapes with one of the relics and is heading towards the other, the others will be waiting for him and we can catch him," said Philby.

"Alright so who wants to go to Spaceship Earth with me?" asked Amanda.

"I'll go!" said Luowski.

"Count me in!" yelled Willa.

"I'll come!" said Dillard.

"Okay!" said Philby. "Then that leaves me with Charlene, Maybeck, and Mattie."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright!" said Amanda. "Let's go!"

Everyone cheered.

"This time we will stop him for real!" said Amanda she and her group ran off.

"He has no idea what's coming," said Philby as he and his group ran off.

* * *

><p>Amanda, Luowski, Dillard, and Willa stood in front of Spaceship Earth.<p>

As they stepped towards the entrance, they heard a rumble.

"Uh oh," said Dillard. "I think he just found the portal!"

"Which means he came here first," said Luowski.

"Come on then!" Willa yelled. "We may have a chance at stopping him!"

Everyone nodded and ran inside.

The lights were on and so was the attraction, except for the carts.

"Come on! We can run on the tracks!" yelled Amanda.

Everyone hopped on the tracks and ran.

They ran past all the different time periods, looking for a portal.

Every time they passed an animatronic, it freaked them out. They kept thinking that they would come out and attack them.

Soon they reached the Greek part and saw it.

In the wall in the open space around the Greek land was a green shining portal.

They decided to hide in the dark.

They waited until the portal began to shin brighter.

Then out stepped Finn, or the Dark One. His eyes glowed bright red under his hood. He laughed menacingly as he held another relic in his hand.

"This just gets too easy!" he laughed. "Wouldn't you agree Kingdom Keepers?"

The keepers gasped. How did he know they were hiding?

Finn laughed as he put the relic in his bag behind his back. He then drew his sword and pointed it at where the keepers were hiding.

"You honestly think I wouldn't know that you are there?" he asked. "I have the ability to see anything through shadows. I can see through every shadow that is close to me, and I can see you guys perfectly through the shadows behind you."

The keepers gulped.

"Come on," said Finn. "Take a weapon from the animatronics behind you. Fight me! Give me a challenge."

Amanda clutched her fists. She immediately took a sword from an animatronic. Luowski grabbed a spear, and Dillard and Willa took swords as well.

They came out into the open and faced Finn.

"This will be fun," said Finn.

Amanda glared at him.

"After you," said Finn.

Amanda yelled and ran towards Finn, her weapon high above her head.

* * *

><p>Philby, Maybeck, Charlene, and Mattie had made it to Maelstrom a little bit later after they split.<p>

Just before they entered Maelstrom, the heard a rumble coming from inside.

"I think he already found the portal," said Charlene.

"So he decided to start here I guess," said Maybeck.

"Let's hope that we can possibly stop him before he can escape," said Philby.

"But if we don't, we know that the others are waiting at Spaceship Earth for him," said Mattie.

"Then let's go!" said Philby.

Everyone ran inside.

Since the boats weren't operating, they had no choice but to swim. They really didn't care because they were already wet.

They soon reached a platform, which had a green, shimmering portal coming out from the wall.

"He already opened the portal!" Maybeck yelled.

"Well let's just wait for him to come out," said Mattie, grabbing a weapon from an animatronic.

The other keepers grabbed weapons and waited in front of the portal.

A few minutes later they heard humming from the portal and Finn, or the Dark One, walked out holding a relic.

He looked forward and saw the keepers. He smiled.

"Well this is a surprise," he said as he put the relic in a bag behind his back and drew his sword.

"What will be a surprise is you losing for once finally!" said Maybeck.

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled Charlene.

Finn smiled and pointed his sword at the keepers.

"Bring it on munchkins!" he yelled.

Maybeck yelled and swung his sword at Finn. Finn blocked it and knocked Maybeck back with a burst of red energy.

Charlene swung at Finn but he dodged. Then he swung at Charlene, but proved to be faster. Just as she was about to slash him, Finn moved faster than the wind and was then behind her.

"How?" she asked.

"The powers of darkness allow me to do anything," said Finn. He then shocked Charlene with green lighting.

Philby and Mattie came running at him. He pointed his sword at Philby, which made him back away so he wouldn't get stabbed.

Finn then grabbed Mattie by the throat and held her in the air.

"No!" yelled Maybeck.

"Looks like you failed again!" laughed Finn. He disappeared with Mattie into green smoke.

"He got away," Philby sighed. "And with Mattie!"

"What are we going to tell the others?" asked Charlene.

"Hopefully nothing," said Maybeck. "Because if he is heading to Spaceship Earth now, then he is going to get trapped by the others."

"Let's go see that!" said Philby.

They all ran out of the attraction and towards Spaceship Earth.

* * *

><p>The keepers all attacked Finn at once.<p>

He knocked them back with a burst of energy he launched when he slashed his sword towards them.

Amanda stood up quickly and ran towards Finn, clashing weapons with him.

She slashed at him a bunch of times, but he blocked her. She even tried to attack him from behind, but he blocked her, turning around and punching her in the face.

She slashed again but Finn blocked it, punching her in the stomach and knocking her back.

Dillard then came in and clashed with Finn next. They clashed a few times before Finn kicked Dillard in the stomach.

Finn was about to stab Dillard when Willa came in and slashed at his sword, making him miss.

Amanda jumped back in to attack, but Finn just kicked her in the face, making her spit out blood.

Dillard went in to try and stab Finn, but he moved to the side, and then twisted Dillard's arm. He screamed in pain until Finn punched him in the nose, making blood come out.

Willa desperately tried to attack Finn, but he easily dodged her.

He was about to slash her when Luowski jumped in and shielded her, letting himself get slashed.

He fell down in pain.

"Luowski!" Willa yelled.

She bent down to help him. She was then lifted into the air by Finn. He held her in the air by the throat.

"Willa!" Amanda yelled.

"Put her down!" yelled Dillard.

"You failed yet again keepers!" laughed Finn.

He laughed menacingly as he and Willa disappeared into a cloud of green smoke.

"He got away!" said Luowski.

"He escaped with the relic!" yelled Dillard. "Now what do we do?"

"We go over to Maelstrom and hope that the others will catch him," said Amanda.

Everyone nodded as they ran out of Spaceship Earth.

* * *

><p>The keepers ran towards the attractions, and ended up crashing into each other from both ways.<p>

They all stood up off the ground, and stared at each other in astonishment.

"Why are you guys wet?" asked Amanda.

"Why are you guys covered in blood?" asked Maybeck.

"Where's Mattie!?" yelled Dillard.

"Where's Willa!?" yelled Philby.

"Why are you guys running this way?" asked Luowski. "The Dark One just got the relic and is heading towards Maelstrom."

"No we just faced the Dark One in Maelstrom," said Charlene. "He escaped with the relic and was coming over here!"

"That's not possible!" said Amanda. "We just faced off against him here, and he escaped with the relic!"

"What's going on!?" yelled Philby. "How can he be in two places at once!?"

"That's a good question," said two voices that were exactly the same, and the keepers knew whose it was.

They watched as green smoke appeared in front of them, and two Finns appeared out of them. One of them was holding Mattie and the other was holding Willa.

"What the fuck!?" yelled Luowski.

"There are two Dark Ones!?" yelled Maybeck.

"Not exactly," said the one holding Mattie.

They began to merge together, becoming one whole Dark One, holding both Willa and Mattie by their necks.

"I have the ability to make clones of myself!" laughed Finn.

"Oh come on!" yelled Philby. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" said Finn. "Plus you should know by now that villains are nothing but lying and cheating bastards."

Amanda clutched her fists.

"In the end you failed again keepers," said Finn. "You will always fail."

Green smoke began to appear around Finn's feet.

"Wait where are you taking them!?" yelled Amanda.

"I am taking them somewhere to hide them," said Finn. "They'll be trapped in the Sleeping Beauty Syndrome when you return without them, and tomorrow night when you search for me and the relics, you will be searching for them too."

"No!" yelled Dillard.

"Farewell keepers," said Finn. "And by the way you might want to return soon because there is an army of Overtakers heading towards you right now!"

The keepers could hear people yelling as Finn disappeared.

"The fob!" yelled Charlene.

Amanda pulled out the fob and everyone returned. Well at least everyone who pressed the button.

* * *

><p>When Amanda woke up, Jess had been thawed out. She was sitting by her bed.<p>

Amanda smiled and hugged her sister.

Jess then stared at Mattie's sleeping body.

"She didn't return?" asked Jess.

"Finn caught her and kidnapped her," said Amanda. "She and Willa will be trapped in the Sleeping Beauty Syndrome and will be hidden in Hollywood Studios tomorrow."

"A game?" asked Jess.

"One of Finn's, yes," said Amanda.

"We'll find him and them," said Jess. "And hopefully stop this before he gets the final pieces."

Amanda sighed.

"I hope so," she said. That was all she could do. Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! FinnThe Dark One got away with more relics. Only two left and then he can open up a portal to free the leaders. Can the keepers stop him in time and save their sleeping friends? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Torture Again!

The next day after school, the keepers visited Willa. Her mother had phoned everyone telling them that her daughter wouldn't wake up again.

Everyone stared at her sleeping body.

"Don't worry Wills," said Amanda. "We will find you tonight and wake you up."

"The Dark One will pay greatly for this," said Philby.

"You guys tend to say that a lot," said Luowski.

"Well it's a promise," said Amanda. "I am still holding back that push."

"Oh really?" said a voice. "How long do you think you can hold it back?"

Everyone turned around and saw Finn, or the Dark One, leaning against the closed door.

"You!" yelled Dillard. "Give me back Mattie!"

"And give me back Willa!" yelled Philby

Everyone ran towards Finn but he waved his hand and everyone froze in place.

"I don't have time to fight, or that much time to talk," said Finn. "I have something specially planned for Willa and Mattie."

"What?" asked Maybeck.

"I came here to let you know about my plans tonight," said Finn. "And where I am going to attack."

Everyone stared at him.

"Well first off for the places where I am going to get the relics," Finn said.

He then smirked.

"I am not telling you," he said.

"What!?" yelled Charlene.

"You guys will just have to figure it out," said Finn. "But it shouldn't be a problem. Dillard seems to get the concept. Any place that is somewhat mountainous or adventurous."

The keepers could only just stare at him because they were frozen.

"As for finding Willa and Mattie, I shall only give you clues," said Finn.

The keepers continued to stare.

"Here they are," he said. "They are both in the same attraction. It's an attraction that makes you scream. Its an attraction that Jess really hates."

Jess eyes popped open.

"The Tower of Terror!" she yelled.

Finn just smiled.

"See you tonight if you can catch me in time," he said. "Now if you excuse me, I have some fun planned for Willa and Mattie."

He disappeared into a cloud of smoke, as the keepers were unfrozen.

They stared at where Finn was standing and then back at Willa.

"Well we know where he is hiding them," said Maybeck. "But where will he strike?"

"Well from what the Dark One said," said Amanda. "Dillard pointed out places that are mountainous or adventurous."

"So that means, Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular and Fantasmic!" said Dillard.

"Excellent," said Philby.

They all walked back to Willa.

Jess put her hand on her Willa's head.

"I wonder what she is going through now?" asked Jess.

What they didn't know was that Willa and Mattie were going something extremely worse than they thought.

* * *

><p>Willa and Mattie found themselves chained to a ceiling by their arms.<p>

"What is going on?" Mattie.

Willa looked around and gasped. She knew that this could only mean one thing.

"I think we are about to be tortured!" she exclaimed.

"What!?" yelled Mattie. "Oh not again!"

"Oh yes again!" said the same voice they recognized every time they heard it.

The Dark One appeared in front of them. He followed by a bunch of Overtakers. He wore an apron and gloves and had a case under his arm.

"Please Finn, or Dark One," said Willa. "I have already been tortured once! Please don't make me go through it again!"

Finn smiled and placed his case on a table and opened it.

"Oh but I will make you go through it again," said Finn. "If you haven't forgotten, I am completely heartless. Your pleads will not work on me. I have no mercy for people like you."

"Please…" said Mattie.

Finn ignored her as he rummaged through his case. He then pulled out a scalpel.

The girls stared wide-eyed at it.

"Now let's see," said Finn and he walked towards Willa.

"NO!" Mattie yelled. "Do me first! Willa has already been tortured! Let me go first!"

Finn smiled.

"If you insist," he said.

He then walked up to Mattie. He made a long rip down her shirt exposing her stomach and bra.

He took the knife and then made a long cut across her stomach. She howled in pain.

"The last person I had in these chains, which was a cast member, was begging for death long before I was finished with him," said Finn. "Will you be?"

"Go…to...Hell-AHH!" yelled Mattie as Finn made another cut across her chest.

"We're already in Hell," said Finn.

He made a few more cuts on Mattie before moving onto Willa.

"I believe you remember this pain?" Finn asked as he made a cut across Willa, hearing her scream.

"You should remember too!" she yelled. "You experienced it as well!"

"No Finn experienced it," explained Finn. "I, the Dark One, am making you relive it."

He cut them up a few more times before moving onto his next torture weapon, a hammer.

He smashed the hammer on their legs, arms, and stomach. One time he smashed his hammer against Willa's stomach so hard that she threw up.

Finn stared at the poor girls and frowned. Neither of them was crying.

"Why aren't you crying!?" Finn yelled angrily.

"I already felt this pain and cried to it!" said Willa. "I will not cry again!"

"I've had worse!" yelled Mattie.

Finn glared at them, but them his frown turned into a smile.

"Then let's put some tears on those faces," he said.

He reached into his case again.

"Say hello to my little friend," he said as he pulled out a whip.

The Overtakers behind him cheered.

"Twenty lashes!" yelled Frollo.

"No fifty! Do fifty!" yelled Ursula.

"One hundred lashes!" yelled the Horned King yelled. "Each!"

Everyone cheered at that.

"You want a hundred each?" asked Finn.

The Overtakers cheered.

"I'll do one hundred!" he yelled.

He walked up to Willa and Mattie.

He then closed his eyes, and made a clone of himself.

"This way we can hear you scream at the same time!" the two Finns said.

Willa and Mattie begged for mercy, but Finn wouldn't give any. He cracked the whips against their bare backs, hearing them scream out in pain.

"This is for the leaders you locked up!" yelled the Finn whipping Willa.

"This for all the plans you fucked up!" yelled the Finn whipping Mattie.

"Together its all for getting in my way constantly!" they yelled at the same time.

Once they made one hundred lashes on both of their backs, they spun them around.

They were both crying. Tears ran down their faces. They sobbed and sniffed.

"This is the true meaning of pain and suffering," said Finn. "You should never have fucked with the Dark One."

"Impressive," said a voice.

Finn turned around and saw the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma.

"Thank you," said Finn.

"Let's go," said Tia Dalma. "We must prepare for our assault on Hollywood Studios."

"That's right!" said Finn to all the Overtakers. "Tonight we all attack together! Tonight we all go to get the relics! Tonight we collect the final pieces for out master plan!"

The Overtakers laughed menacingly. Willa and Mattie watched as they walked out.

* * *

><p>Willa and Mattie were left hanging and sobbing.<p>

"I thought I would never have to experience that again," said Willa.

"I hate him so much!" yelled Mattie. "The Dark One I mean."

"When I get out of here, I will make him pay," said Willa.

"You mean if we get out of here," said Mattie.

"We will," said Willa. "We just have to have hope."

Mattie managed to smile at the word hope. It was what kept the keepers alive when she and Dillard went to save them.

* * *

><p><strong>My god! Willa got tortured again, and Mattie got it for the first time. That bastard! Will he ever be stopped? Will the keepers manage to rescue Willa and Mattie, and stop the Dark One in time? Stay tuned to find out.<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Too Late

That night when the keepers crossed over, they immediately felt the ground shake.

"What was that!?" yelled Luowski.

"I think they already found the portal!" said Maybeck.

"If they already found the one at Indiana Jones," said Philby. "Then we know the next place is Fantasmic."

"We may be able to beat them there," said Jess.

"We need to split up," said Amanda. "One group will go after the Dark One and the other will go get Willa and Mattie."

"I'll go get Willa!" yelled Philby.

"I'm coming too!" said Dillard.

"I'll join you," said Charlene.

"Then I'm taking Jess, Luowski, and Maybeck to Fantasmic!" said Amanda.

Everyone nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>Minutes later Philby, Dillard, and Charlene were in front of the Tower of Terror.<p>

"They're in there," said Philby.

"So Jess really hates this ride?" asked Dillard.

"Let's go," said Charlene.

They ran inside.

The lights were on and the place was empty.

They looked around until they could hear faint sounds.

"Do you hear that?" asked Charlene.

They listened more carefully. It sounded like someone screaming for help and the other crying.

"It's them!" Philby yelled. He stared at an elevator that said, "Out of Order."

"Hop in!" yelled Philby.

Everyone got in the elevator and pushed the button.

At first nothing happened, but then the elevator shot down. The keepers screamed until it hit the ground lightly.

The door opened and the screams were much louder. They were right in front of them.

"Who's there?" asked a voice.

"Mattie!?" yelled Dillard.

"Dillard!?" yelled Mattie.

"Light switch," said Willa. "Right next to the entrance."

Charlene nodded and turned on the lights. They stared forward and screamed in terror.

They could see the two of them beaten, cut up, and broken. Tortured.

"My god!" yelled Philby as he ran up to Willa, kissing her lips. "What happened to you?"

"Ask the Dark One," said Willa.

"He tortured you!?" yelled Dillard as he cut Mattie down and kissed her.

"Again for me," said Willa. "I got tortured…again."

Philby clutched his fists.

"He will not get away with this!" yelled Philby.

He turned towards Charlene.

"Tell the others that the girls need medical treatment and we are heading back to Wayne's house," said Philby.

Charlene nodded as she pulled out her phone and everyone ran towards the elevator.

"I will not let him get away with this," said Philby as he held Willa bridal style.

"Next time he will be the one with scars!" yelled Dillard.

* * *

><p>Amanda, Maybeck, Luowski, and Jess made a mad dash for Fantasmic.<p>

They ran as fast as hey could, hoping to reach the place before the Dark One.

Unfortunately they were too late, for as soon as they reached the entrance, they heard a rumble.

"We're too late!" yelled Luowski.

"No we're not!" yelled Amanda. "He may have opened up the portal, but we have a chance at stopping him from escaping."

They all jumped into the stadium preparing to attack, but what they saw shocked them.

The place was empty. There was no one there. No Overtakers. No OTKs. No Dark One. No portal. Nothing.

"Where is everyone?" asked Jess.

"Please tell me we didn't go to the wrong place," said Maybeck.

"You didn't!" said a voice.

The keepers jumped. Suddenly it began to grow dark.

The keepers turned around to see a giant wave of microbots towering above them.

On the top was Yokai, and standing next to him was Finn, or the Dark One.

"A trick!" yelled Jess.

"You are being ambushed!" he yelled. The wave toppled down and the keepers were caught inside.

When the commotion cleared, the keepers found themselves tied up. Surrounding them in the stands were all the Overtakers.

They looked up at Finn who stared at them menacingly. He clutched his sword in his hand. He then used it to lift Amanda's chin up.

"You chicklets are too late!" he laughed. "I have won!"

All the Overtakers laughed.

"Tell me something," Amanda said. "What do you think will happen when you release the leaders from the Underworld? Do you think they will allow you to remain as leader? They most likely will kill you once you unleash them."

Finn laughed.

"That is where you are wrong dearie," he said. "You see, my powers are far more deadly and powerful then Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog's. I have all of their powers combined. I will be the one controlling them! I will control Chernabog and we destroy this kingdom and rule the world!"

He laughed menacingly.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have a relic to collect," he said.

He turned towards the mountain and slashed it a bunch of times. It then collapsed down, revealing a gate bigger than any of the others.

"The middle piece is inside this one," said the Evil Queen.

"Go in master," said Tia Dalma. "We will make sure that the kids don't follow or escape."

Finn smiled and lifted his hand. Green energy burst from it and was absorbed into the gate, which then slowly opened to a girl shimmering portal.

The keepers watched as Finn walked inside.

They looked around. They couldn't escape. The place was filled with Overtakers.

"Amanda," Jess whispered.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Maybe it's about time you unleash that push," she said.

"What? No! That push is being saved for the Dark One!" Amanda said.

"If you don't use it, you may never be able to use the push," said Jess.

Amanda stared at her sister, and then at the portal, and then at the Overtakers.

She sighed.

"Okay," she said. "I'll do it."

She closed her eyes and focused hard on the power. The ground began to shake slightly. The Overtakers stood up, and so did Amanda.

"What are you doing!?" yelled the Evil Queen.

"I command you to stop at once!" yelled Tia Dalma.

Amanda glared at the sorceresses.

"I…don't…take…orders…from….ANYONE!" yelled Amanda.

She thrust her hands towards the ground and a huge shockwave of force created a wave like an earthquake.

All the Overtakers were thrown into the air. Some of them went flying into the parks. The others fell into the water surrounding the stage.

Amanda stared at the Overtakers. Her hands were free, so she was able to untie the keepers.

After she untied Jess, she heard clapping from behind her.

She turned around and saw Finn standing there, holding a circular relic.

"Impressive," said Finn. "But unfortunately you have just wasted the push you had been saving for me."

"I had good reasons," said Amanda.

"Well now you see that you are too late," said Finn as he held up the relic. "I have officially won! All the relics are collected! And now I will be able to release the leaders from the underworld! For your information it will be held tomorrow night!"

He laughed menacingly as he snapped his fingers and he and all the Overtakers disappeared into smoke.

Amanda glared at where he was standing.

"Tomorrow will be the night," she said.

"Come on," said Luowski. "We need to head back to Wayne's apartment. We need to check on Willa and Mattie."

Everyone nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, the girls were all healed. It was painful, getting rid of scars again, but they managed.<p>

The others explained to Wayne that the Dark One now had the relics.

"This is truly bad," said Wayne. "If Finn, or the Dark One, releases the leaders from the Underworld, then it could mean the end of all Disney."

"We have to stop this!" said Philby.

"But how?" asked Dillard. "We can't kill the Dark One, or else Finn will die."

Wayne thought for a moment. He knew it could be the only way, but he had no choice. But how would he tell the keepers?

He then knew what to say.

"I think I may be able to create a magical spell or potion that can possibly separate Finn and the Dark One," said Wayne.

Everyone stared at Wayne.

"You can do that!?" yelled Amanda.

"I may be able to, but it will take me until morning." said Wayne. "Come back tomorrow. There is not doubt about it that the parks will be closed for the destruction caused by the Dark One."

The keepers nodded.

"Let's wake up guys," said Maybeck.

Everyone pushed the button on the fob. Wayne watched them disappear.

He sat back in his chair and sighed.

"I feel terrible that I had to lie," said Wayne. "But if it is the only way, and I fail to do it, they will need someone else to help them."

He took out a book and looked at a special spell.

"If I fail, then he will lead them," said Wayne.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! FinnDark One has got all the relics and can now release the leaders. But can there be hope? Can Wayne find a way to separate the two, or is this a trick for something else? Stay tuned to find out.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Wayne's Sacrifice

Mattie helped sneak the keepers into Magic Kingdom. The skies were gray and the park was deserted. They could hear some construction commotion from the other parks in the distance.

"Feels just like at night," said Amanda.

"Only much brighter and more grayer," said Philby.

They ran towards Wayne's apartment.

When they got in they saw Wayne facing a bookshelf.

"Wayne do you have it?" asked Dillard.

Wayne nodded and turned towards the keepers. He was holding a vile with blue liquid.

"If you encounter the Dark One and open this towards him," Wayne said. "He will be separated from Finn and you will have the chance to kill the Dark One."

Amanda accepted the vile.

"How do we attract the Dark One?" asked Maybeck.

Wayne smiled.

"Just call his name," said Wayne. "He'll come."

Everyone ran outside, preparing to summon the Dark One.

Wayne sighed.

"Forgive me children," he said. "I hate having to lie, but this must be done."

He reached behind him and pulled out a sword.

"The Dark One must die, no matter the costs," he said. "He cannot be allowed to release them."

* * *

><p>The keepers stood in the middle of Main Street. They kept yelling the Dark One's name a bunch of times.<p>

"Finally we can kill the Dark One," said Amanda happily.

"Yeah," said Jess. "But there is something on my mind."

"What?" asked Willa.

"Why didn't Wayne tell us about this spell long before this happened?" asked Jess.

"Because the spell doesn't exist," said a voice.

They turned and saw Finn, or the Dark One, standing in front of them.

The vile suddenly disappeared out of Amanda's hand and appeared in Finn's.

"He has the…" said Luowski before Finn froze them. This time, they couldn't move at all, except their eyes.

"What? The potion?" asked Finn. "They spell that can separate me from Finn's body?"

He laughed menacingly.

"You really trust that old fart?" asked Finn. "All he does is lie to you. There is no spell that can separate me from Finn. I will remain here forever."

He walked up to the keepers.

They were thinking about what Finn was saying in their minds.

"Wayne lied to us?" asked Amanda.

"What is that potion then?" asked Mattie.

"Why?" asked Philby.

Finn stood in front of everyone.

"Now whom should I kill first?" he asked.

He thought for a moment.

"I could kill the traitor," he said pointing at Luowski.

"Or I could kill the mind reader," he said pointing at Mattie.

"Or maybe the strongman," he said pointing at Maybeck.

"Or the fortuneteller," he said pointing at Jess.

"But then again there's always the nerd," he said pointing at Philby.

"And also the coward," he said pointing at Willa.

"As well as the athlete," he said pointing at Charlene.

"But then I could kill my ex-best friend," he said pointing at Dillard.

He then stopped in front of Amanda.

"No I know who to start with," said Finn. "You, the lover. You will die first."

Amanda stared at Finn as he drew his sword.

"You know what killing you will also prove?" he asked. "It will truly show that Finn is gone."

He smiled.

"Goodbye Amanda," he said.

* * *

><p>Finn grabbed Amanda's shoulder and was about to stick his sword her heart, when someone grabbed his shoulder.<p>

He turned around and Wayne was standing behind him. He pulled him away from Amanda.

"Stay away from them!" he said angrily.

The keepers never heard Wayne sound so angry.

Finn smiled.

"Oh look children," he said. "Your mentor is here. Your lying mentor."

He stared at Wayne.

"So are you here to die with your precious children?" he said in an exaggerated voice.

"No I'm not going to let you touch any one of them," said Wayne.

"Oh I'd like to see that," said Finn smirking.

"And you will," said Wayne. "Because you must be stopped, no matter the costs. I cannot allow you to unleash the leaders from the Underworld."

Finn laughed.

"You do know that there is only one way to stop me?" he asked.

"Of course," said Wayne. He pulled out his sword and drew it.

"You have to die," he said. "With Finn."

Finn laughed menacingly.

"And what will your children say?" Finn asked. "Let's hear them."

He waved his hands and they were able to move their heads.

"Wayne!" yelled Amanda. "You lied to us!"

"You said that the spell would fix everything!" yelled Philby.

"But you're truly here to kill him!" yelled Dillard. "Why?"

"Why did you lie to us?" yelled Maybeck.

"Because you would have never accepted it!" yelled Wayne. "This curse is too powerful for any spell to break it!"

Tears began to run down Amanda's face.

"Children if this guy unleashes the leaders, it will be the end of us," said Wayne. "What is more important? Saving Finn or stopping the end of the world?"

The keepers burst into tears.

"The world," sobbed Jess.

"But what do we tell his mom?" asked Luowski.

"Tell him that he had to die to save the world, and that he always love her no matter what," said Wayne.

The keepers nodded.

Finn laughed.

"Love?" he asked. "I don't even know the meaning of the word anymore. I despise the word. It makes me sick!"

He waved his hand and the keepers were frozen again.

He then faced Wayne and smiled.

"So shall we get this on?" he asked.

Wayne gripped his sword.

"It will be over before you know it," he said.

"You think you can defeat the Dark One?" Finn asked as he gripped his sword.

Wayne glared silently.

"I don't think, I know," he said.

They both yelled and the fight began.

* * *

><p>The keepers watched as Wayne clashed with Finn.<p>

He proved to be a very skilled swordsman, but Finn was gaining a slight upper hand.

"You lack speed old man!" yelled Finn.

"You lack patience!" yelled Wayne as he clashed again. He kicked Finn in the stomach.

Finn was pushed back, but looked like he barely felt that.

"You'll have to do better than that!" he said.

"Oh I will!" Wayne yelled. "I am Walt Disney's apprentice! He left me in charge of keeping Disney safe from the Overtakers and people like you! I will not let it get destroyed by scum like you!"

Finn laughed.

"Walt Disney is dead!" he yelled. "And if he truly cared about keeping the world safe from us, then he would have built better prisons to the Underworld and more security!"

Wayne yelled and clashed with Finn again. The held their swords against one another and glared into each other's eyes.

"There won't be a need for that much security once you and all the Overtakers are gone!" yelled Wayne.

He broke off of Finn's clash and then slashed quickly again, making a small cut on his neck.

Finn stared at Wayne as a small amount of blood dripped down his neck.

"Call me slow now?" asked Wayne.

Finn smiled.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Finn.

He then sheathed his sword, leaving himself vulnerable.

"Come on old man!" he taunted. "Hit me with your best shot!"

Wayne stood ready to stab him. Amanda could see Finn tightening a grip on his hand. Amanda stared in horror, knowing what Finn was going to do.

"No Wayne!" Amanda wanted to yell. "It's a trap! Finn is going to rip your heart out!"

Wayne yelled and ran toward Finn. Finn smiled and ran at Wayne, thrusting his hand into his chest.

Wayne dropped his sword, and stood grunting.

Finn then grabbed Wayne's shoulder and pushed him away, pulling out his heart.

He laughed menacingly.

"I forgot to mention that I need one more thing for the portal," Finn said. "I need a human heart for the portal so it can transport living things through it."

Wayne stared at him weakly.

"If you haven't forgotten, the portals were used by Hades to transport people who died in this world to the Underworld. It required a human heart to transport living souls.

Wayne reached for his sword. Finn kicked it away.

"I can still stop you," said Wayne.

"If that is the case, I will make sure you can't," said Finn.

He raised his hand towards Wayne.

"I hereby seal you in the dark dimension, an inescapable prison!" said Finn. "You will remain there, for all of eternity!"

Smoke surrounded Wayne and he disappeared within it yelling.

When the smoke cleared he and the Dark One were gone.

All that was left where they were standing was the vile of liquid.

* * *

><p>The keepers were released from the spell, and burst into tears.<p>

They ran over to where Wayne was standing and cried.

"Wayne!" Amanda sobbed.

"He's gone!" Jess sobbed.

"He sacrificed himself for us," said Dillard.

"Why Wayne?" asked Maybeck. "WHY!?"

Everyone just cried.

Amanda stared at the vile.

"If this was not going to separate Finn," said Amanda. "Then what is it for?"

She opened it and suddenly blue light appeared out of it.

A holographic image of Wayne appeared.

"Kingdom Keepers," he said. "If you are watching this then I have failed to stop the Dark One. You must understand, there is no way to stop him. He is not apart of Finn. The only way to stop him was to kill him, which I have failed to do."

The keepers stared still crying.

"But because I have failed, you need a new leader. A new mentor. Someone powerful who can lead you guys to stop the Dark One. And that is the purpose of the vile. It is a spell that can make stone or metal come to life. Use it on the statue of Mickey Mouse, and you will get your new leader. Farewell children. The fate of Disney rests in your hands."

The keepers stared at the vile.

"Make stone or metal come alive?" asked Dillard.

Everyone stared at the statue Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse. They looked at the vile again.

"Well, let's do it," said Charlene.

Amanda opened the vile and splashed it on Mickey Mouse.

At first nothing happened.

"Nothings happening," said Luowski.

"I guess it didn't work," said Willa.

Suddenly, they heard a loud yawn.

"Ah! Good Morning!" said a high-pitched voice.

Everyone turned around and saw the statue of Mickey come to life.

They gasped as he jumped off the stand.

The gold on him suddenly turned black, white, yellow, and red. He became real.

It was the actual Mickey Mouse, standing in front of them. In the flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Mickey has come to life, while Wayne sacrificed his. But even with Mickey with them, can they still stop the Dark One. Is there…hope? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**See you next update!"**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Preparation

The keepers stared in shock at what whom in front of them. The mouse. The legend. Mickey Mouse was standing in front of them.

"Are you…actually him?" asked Maybeck.

"Do I look like him?" Mickey asked.

"Yes!" exclaimed Jess. "You do look like him! You are him!"

"Then I am him!" said Mickey happily. "Mickey Mouse is here!"

Amanda couldn't help herself but run up and hug Mickey.

Mickey happily put his hand around her.

"I am so glad to finally meet you," she said. "But I am sorry to do this just after you woke up."

Mickey smiled.

"I have been ready my entire life for anything," he said. "I will lead you guys in anyway to anywhere."

Everyone smiled as Amanda released him.

"Do you know who we are first off?" asked Luowski.

"Of course," said Mickey. "You are the Kingdom Keepers."

He looked at them but then frowned.

"But where is Lawrence?" he asked.

Everyone frowned.

"That is why we are here and why we need you," said Dillard. "Finn has been cursed by the Overtakers."

Mickey's frown turned into a glare.

"Those fiends!" he said. "What has Maleficent or Chernabog or Hades done!?"

"It wasn't one of the three," said Mattie. "It was the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma. They placed a supposedly, unbreakable, curse on him and turned him into a being called the Dark One."

"Oh no," said Mickey. "But what happened to the three?"

"They were sealed up in Chernabog's Underworld weeks ago," said Willa. "But the Dark One is going to create a portal tonight that can release them."

Mickey gulped.

"If they are released again and the Dark One controls them," said Mickey. "Then all of Disney will be destroyed."

"That's why we need you to lead us to stop him," said Amanda. "We have accepted the fact that the only way to stop him is to kill him, so we need you to lead us to battle tonight."

Mickey put his hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"I will help you," said Mickey. "But first I need a few of my items."

Amanda nodded as well as all the keepers.

"What do you need?" asked Jess.

I need my wizard robe and hat, and as well my sword," said Mickey.

The keepers stared at Mickey.

"But, where are we going to get those?" asked Philby.

"I…I think I may have an idea where the sword is," said Maybeck.

"Where?" asked the keepers.

"I think he may mean the sword from Fantasmic," said Maybeck.

The keepers smiled.

"You are a genius!" said Charlene.

Maybeck smiled and bowed.

"What would you do without the great Maybeck?" he asked. "Now come and give me my reward."

Charlene rolled her eyes and walked up and kissed him.

"Well that's one item," said Amanda. "But where is the hat and robe?"

"The hat and the robe are one," said Mickey. "If we find the hat I will get the robe."

"Well I think I may know where it may be," said Luowski. "It is in the same park that the sword is in."

The keeper's eyes popped open. They knew what he was talking about.

"You don't mean the huge sorcerer's hat in the entrance plaza of Hollywood Studios do you?" Mattie asked.

"Yes! That's it!" said Mickey. "It was an perfect disguise. The Overtakers would never suspect a giant sorcerer's hat to be the actual hat!"

"So it is the real hat!" said Amanda.

"But how are we going to move that giant hat?" asked Philby.

Mickey smiled.

"Magic," he said. "I still have some, even without the hat. Enough to break the disguise spell."

The keepers looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's go then!" Amanda said. "To Hollywood Studios!"

Everyone cheered as they hopped on the monorail.

* * *

><p>The keepers arrived soon in Hollywood Studios.<p>

Amanda, Jess, Philby, and Dillard went to get the sword while Charlene, Maybeck, Willa, Luowski, and Mattie went with Mickey to get the hat, which was right in front of them when the got there.

"See you later," said Amanda.

"Watch out for any possible Overtaker traps," said Maybeck.

They nodded and ran off.

The others ran up to the hat with Mickey.

"So what happens when they find the hat gone tomorrow or when anyone comes here?" asked Mattie.

Mickey smiled.

"We'll think of something," he said. "Now stand back."

The keepers stepped back and watched.

Mickey raised his hands and they began to glow.

He then shot light from his hands at the hat.

At first nothing happened. But then a few minutes later, something amazing happened.

The hat began to glow and lift off the hands holding it and ground.

Then the hat began to turn from hard material to fuzz. It shrunk until it was the size of a regular hat.

The keepers watched as the hat floated into Mickey's hands.

"There it is," said Charlene.

Mickey smiled and put it on.

Power waves flowed from Mickey as his red robes replaced his overalls.

He was wearing the robes from _Fantasia_.

"You look like you're ready to fight," said Willa.

Mickey smiled.

"Awesome!" said a voice.

The keepers turned around and saw the others holding the sword.

"No problems?" asked Maybeck.

"We wouldn't have the sword if there were no problems," said Amanda.

They handed the sword to Mickey and smiled.

"Now we are ready," he said.

"We shall be here tonight," said Philby.

"I will gather an army ready to fight," said Mickey. "And find out where the ceremony is taking place."

The keepers smiled.

They got back to Magic Kingdom and said goodbye to Mattie and Mickey as they went to gather an army.

Amanda and Jess walked back home.

"Tonight we finally stop the Dark One," she said. "I have accepted the fact that we have to kill him to stop him, but I just wish there was another way."

All she could do was hope for victory tonight. The fate of the world rested in their hands tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>All right! Mickey is alive and now armed, and the keepers are prepared to do what they know is right to stop the Dark One. But could there possibly be another way? Can they stop him some other way? Is there…hope? I don't know but all I know is that saying the same thing over and over gets very boring and annoying. Stay tuned for more!<strong>

**See you next update.**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	15. The Ceremony and Battle

The keepers woke up in Hollywood Studios that night instead of Main Street plaza later that night. When they awoke, they were greeted with a huge surprise.

They saw Mickey, wearing his robe and hat, and standing in front of an army with almost every Disney character ever created.

"You are here," said Mickey. "Good."

"Yeah," said Amanda. "And you have shown up with a big surprise."

The keepers stared in amazement at all the characters.

"I gathered enough characters for the war," said Mickey.

"Where is the ceremony taking place?" asked Philby.

"It's being held under the Tower of Terror," said Mickey.

"Then let's go," said Dillard.

"Wait!" said Mickey. He waved his hand and swords appeared in the keeper's hands.

"You'll need to fight and defend yourselves," he said.

They nodded.

"Now, let's go!" yelled Jess.

Everyone cheered and ran off.

The only problem with getting inside the place was how many characters there were. They had to squeeze through.

"This is going to take too long," said Willa.

"Can't we find some other way?" asked Charlene.

Mickey thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I think I know what to do," he said.

He walked into the elevator and then cast a spell. Suddenly, the elevator magically became huge inside, big enough for about a million people. Big enough to hold all the characters.

Everyone gathered in the elevator and it went down.

* * *

><p>Once the elevator hit the ground, the keepers and Mickey got out. This hallway was much wider. There wasn't much pushing this time.<p>

They walked down until they started to hear chatter.

They ran up and saw light coming from down the hall.

They reached the light and saw that they were standing above a pit that held every Overtaker. It was like a theater balcony, in an underworld like setting.

The place was a whole underground cave. Towards the wall that the Overtakers were facing was a statue of Chernabog holding Hades and Maleficent in his hands.

The keepers and characters stared down. None of them saw any of the characters.

"This will be a lookout," said Luowski.

"We wait for the right moment," Philby said. "And then we attack. Mickey can you float us down when we are ready?"

Mickey nodded.

Suddenly, the Overtakers began to cheer louder.

They looked down. Ceremonial music started playing. Fire blew out of the walls.

They then saw the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma step out from behind a room behind the statue.

They bowed and then held their hands out towards the statue. Fire blew out of the Chernabog statue's mouth.

Then green smoke swirled around where the sorceresses were holding their hands out. Then out of the smoke stood Finn, or still the Dark One standing there.

He had changed clothing for the ceremony. He was wearing a black and red trench coat, along with a same colored vest. He looked like Rumpelstiltskin from _Once Upon a Time_.

"First they given him clothing similar to Peter Pan from _Once Upon a Time_," said Mattie. "And now clothing similar to Rumpelstiltskin from _Once Upon a Time_."

"Seems like they are a fan of _Once Upon a Time_," said Maybeck.

"Shhhh!" shushed Amanda. "It is starting."

Everyone had their eyes glued to Finn. The characters were at the entrance into the room at the bottom, prepared to attack when given the signal.

* * *

><p>Finn raised his hand and the Overtakers quieted down.<p>

"Brothers!" he yelled. "Sisters! Friends! And Minions!"

Everyone cheered.

"For too long we have waited for our chance to destroy these parks!" he said. "We have thought of so many plans, and were nearly close to victory, when a bunch of kids got in our way, every single fucking time!"

The Overtakers booed.

"But no longer," said Finn smiling. "Once I have released the Big 3 from the Underworld prison, I shall control them, and then I will use them. I shall destroy the keepers and the park! We will finally have our long awaited victory!"

The Overtakers went wild.

Finn stared at the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma.

"The relics please," he said.

The two bowed and held out the seven relics. Finn then shot energy from his hands and the relics floated in the air.

They began to come together like a puzzle. Once that happened, it transformed into a huge circle of green light.

The Overtakers cheered.

Finn smiled and pulled something out of his coat. It was Wayne's heart.

"Once the final piece is put in," said Finn. "I will open up the portal, and release Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog."

He turned towards the Overtakers.

"Tonight all of Disney shall fall to the Dark One!" he yelled. "And I shall control the Big 3, and rule the world as more than just a king. I shall rule it, as a god!"

He turned around and was about to put the heart inside.

* * *

><p>"NOW!" yelled Amanda.<p>

The keepers jumped off and Mickey levitated them before they hit the ground.

"STOP!" they all yelled.

Finn turned around and saw the keepers. The Overtakers growled at them.

Then their army came running out and stood behind them, which made the Overtakers angrier.

Finn chuckled.

"You guys just don't know when to quit," he said. "Well at least this time you came prepared."

"This ends now!" yelled Amanda.

"Your plans are over!" yelled Philby.

"You will never become a god!" yelled Maybeck.

Finn laughed.

"I admire your determination," he said. "But I already won."

He lifted his hand.

"Everyone hold them off!" he yelled. "I shall finish the ceremony in the back room. Just wait for Chernabog to burst through the wall."

The Overtakers yelled and ran towards the keepers and characters.

"ATTACK!" yelled the keepers.

The characters cheered and clashed with the Overtakers.

The keepers saw Finn, the Evil Queen, and Tia Dalma walk into the back room, with the portal.

"Come on guys!" Amanda yelled. "We don't have time to fight! We have to stop the Dark One!"

The keepers nodded and made their way through the Overtakers.

They thought they would never reach the other side, but thanks to Amanda and her push, they made it through.

"Been charging up again?" asked Luowski.

"All day," said Amanda. "I have one more, saved especially for him."

"Let's get him then!" said Dillard.

The keepers yelled and ran to the back.

* * *

><p>It was a long hallway, but the keepers wouldn't stop running.<p>

Soon they saw light in the distance.

They ran into it and into a room.

They saw standing in front of the portal Finn, with the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma standing on both sides.

He smiled and stuffed the heart back in his coat and turned around, facing the keepers.

He motioned the Evil Queen and Tia Dalma to stand aside and they did.

The keepers glared at Finn and he smiled back.

"You're going to pay for everything that you have done!" said Philby.

"Easy Philby," said Maybeck. "We take him together. We go in slowly and…"

"No I'm taking him now!" yelled Philby as he ran towards Finn.

"No Philby! No!" yelled Amanda.

But it was too late. Finn shot green lightning from his hand and it hit Philby, tossing him into the wall on the side.

Everyone stared at Philby. He was alive. They then glared at Finn who started to walk towards them.

"As you see, or have already seen many times, that my magic and powers are far beyond your abilities," he said.

He shot lightning again but this time Amanda managed to block it barely with her sword, sending it towards Finn. He absorbed it back into his hand.

"Oh I don't think so," she said. Everyone prepared to attack.

Finn smiled and gripped his sword.

"Oh I shall enjoy this," he said as he drew his sword.

He stared at the keepers. Then they ran towards him and attacked.

Amanda clashed first and then it moved on to the others.

They slashed at Finn but he was too fast. He managed to either block their blows, or dodge their swings.

Maybeck thought that he had him when he did a back flip and he attack from behind, but Finn was to fast. He blocked his sword from behind his back and then turned around, kicking him in the abdomen and sending him flying into the wall. He lay defeated like Philby as blood dripped from his head.

The keepers glared at Finn who looked proud of himself.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" he asked. "You do know there is only one way to stop me."

"Yes," said Amanda. "And we are prepared to kill you to stop this."

Finn smiled.

"How pitiful," he said. "I like that."

Everyone yelled and clashed with him again.

Charlene tried to match her speed with Finn's, most of the time resorting to hand to hand combat.

Eventually, she actually managed to kick him in the face, knocking him off balance.

"Someone now!" she yelled.

Willa yelled and charged, and then thrust her sword through Finn's stomach.

Willa stared at Finn as he made a face, showing he felt pain.

"You did it!" yelled Jess.

Willa smiled at her and then looked at Finn.

"I am sorry," she said.

"Don't be," said a voice behind them.

She turned and saw Finn standing there. Her eyes popped open as she looked at the Finn she stabbed. It disappeared into smoke.

"It's not you fault that you are so gullible," said Finn.

"Impossible!" yelled Willa.

Finn pulled Willa towards him and then punched her in the face, sending her flying into the platform stairs, were she lay defeated.

"You motherfucker!" yelled Luowski.

He ran and clashed with Finn. He saw an opening and used it to repeatedly punch him in the face.

"You don't hit girls!" he yelled as he punched him.

Finn then grabbed his arm and stared at him. Blood was coming out of his nose and he had a black eye. They suddenly disappeared.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked. "My grandmother could spank me harder than you can punch."

He then kneed Luowski in the gut and pulled his ear to his mouth.

"Oh wait I forgot, I don't have a grandma!" he laughed.

Luowski, still feeling the pain, feel to the ground and Finn kicked him into the stairs.

Finn stared at the others. They all charged at him together. Finn slashed his sword and shot a wave at energy at the keepers. They all fell down.

"You guys are complete fools," he said. "I can't believe I am forced to go easy on you guys."

"My strength has doubled since the last time we fought Darkie!" yelled Dillard.

"In just those two nights?" asked Finn.

"I'll prove it!" yelled Dillard as he clashed with Finn. Finn blocked him, and then slashed Dillard's stomach, giving him a horrible scar.

Finn picked him up by his shirt collar as Dillard cried in pain.

"The only thing that has doubled is your foolishness," said Finn. "But's that's good still. It makes you die faster!"

He then threw Dillard at the wall.

Finn stared at the remaining keepers. All that was left was the girls, except for Willa.

Finn stared at Charlene, Jess and Mattie.

"Leave us alone," said Finn. He shot lightning at them and they flew into the wall, joining Philby.

He then stared at Amanda.

"This is between you and me now," said Finn.

"I will enjoy this," said Amanda angrily.

Finn smiled.

"That tone," he said. "I like it. It makes you sound evil, just like me."

Amanda glared at him.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" she yelled and ran at Finn.

They clashed a bunch of times. Amanda's anger was her biggest weakness to Finn.

He liked seeing her angry. It clouded her judgment.

Then Amanda made a mistake. She attempted to stab Fin but he dodged her and then cut her arm completely off.

The keepers screamed as her DHI arm faded away. Amanda screamed.

Finn then pushed Amanda into the wall. She landed next to her sister.

"Amanda…" Jess said weakly. "Your arm…"

"Don't worry," she said trying to sound happy. "It's my DHI arm, not my real arm."

Finn laughed and interrupted their conversation.

"You stupid fools!" he yelled. "Did you honestly think you could stop me? Did you really think you could kill the Dark One?"

Amanda stared at Finn.

"I could have killed you nights ago, but what would be the fun it that?" he asked.

Amanda glared at Finn.

"You will die after I release Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog," he said. "For now you will watch your failure."

Amanda glare turned into a sad face. She admitted it in her mind. They failed.

Finn was about to put the heart in the portal when he stopped.

He could hear footsteps coming.

The keepers and Finn turned towards one of the entrances and saw him walk in. He glared at Finn.

"Mickey Mouse," said Finn.

"Lawrence," said Mickey. "Or would you prefer, the Dark One?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! FinnDark One has defeated the keepers, and now it is time for him and Mickey to fight. Who will win? Will the Dark One die, along with Finn? Can there be hope? Can you believe that I have been working on this story all day and now I will probably finish it tonight? All questions will be answered soon.**

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	16. True Love's Kiss

"Mickey Mouse," said Finn.

"Lawrence Finnegan Whitman," said Mickey. "Or would you prefer, the Dark One?"

Finn began to walk down the stairs. Mickey walked inside.

"You, all your characters, and the keepers have interfered with us for the last time," said Finn.

He looked at a bunch of rocks on the ground and then lifted them up. He then tossed them right at Mickey, who stopped them midair, and threw them aside.

Finn then took a bunch of stalagmites and lifted them, tossing them at Mickey. He too stopped them and made them fall to the ground, breaking apart.

Mickey made a stance that showed he was ready to fight.

Finn looked at the ceiling and made a bunch of rocks fall down at Mickey. He stopped those as well, pushing them aside.

Finn frowned at Mickey.

"I must admit, you are indeed powerful," said Mickey.

Finn smirked.

"I am more powerful than anyone on the planet," said Finn. "More powerful than Maleficent, more powerful than Hades, and more powerful than Chernabog!"

He smiled and lifted his hand.

"But especially, more powerful than you," he said.

He shot green lightning at Mickey. He absorbed it into his hand and unleashed it back at him. Finn absorbed it.

He then shot more at Mickey and he returned with fireballs. They both clashed.

After a while they broke apart.

"You may have power," said Mickey. "But when it comes to magic, I am the sorcerer's apprentice."

Finn smiled.

"Then it is obvious that these contests cannot be decided by our abilities with magic," he said. He then drew his sword.

"But by our skills with a blade," he said pointing his sword at Mickey.

Mickey pulled out his sword and drew it. He stood ready to attack.

Finn jumped in the air and Mickey did the same, clashing together.

The keepers watched as the Legend fought the Dark One. He clashed with the Finn a bunch of times, proving to be a more powerful opponent.

"You're fighting a losing battle!" yelled Finn. "You cannot defeat me!"

"I beg to differ!" yelled Mickey.

Mickey shot another fireball at Finn and it hit him.

"You bastard!" Finn yelled. "That's it! I am no longer amused. I am not holding back anymore!"

Finn then glowed in red light, and became faster, stronger, and more powerful than Mickey.

* * *

><p>Amanda stared at them. She knew that Mickey had no chance now.<p>

She closed her eyes and thought hard.

"There has to be a way to stop him!" thought Amanda. "Some way to break him from the curse! Killing him can't be the only way!"

She stared at all the keepers, who were either lying defeated or staring at Finn.

Her eyes then gazed on Luowski, and it popped into her mind.

She didn't how it came into her mind, or how she thought of it, but when she looked at Luowski, she knew what to do.

She remembered how Luowski was kissed by Jess, and then he was freed from the OTK spell.

"True love's kiss," she said. "The one of the most powerful sources of magic in the world. Powerful enough to break any curse."

She stared at Finn who was weakening Mickey.

"Why didn't I see this nights ago when Luowski was freed?" she asked.

She knew what she had to do. She stood up and walked towards Finn.

Finn just launched Mickey into the wall.

He laughed menacingly.

"Not even the Legend can defeat me!" he yelled. "No one can!"

"Except me," said Amanda who grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, making him face him.

"Really?" he asked. "What can you do?"

"This," she said.

She did what she should have done days ago.

She brought his lips to hers and pressed them against hers for a long time.

Mickey, the keepers, the Evil Queen, and Tia Dalma watched.

"Amanda looked out!" Jess yelled.

Finn held his sword above his head, preparing to stab Amanda through her back while she kissed him.

He was about to stab her when he stopped 3 inches away from her back.

He stared wide-eyed. Amanda brought her lips off of his.

"Finn?" she asked.

Finn began to scream in pain. He dropped his sword and held both his hands on his head.

"You…bitch!" he yelled. "What…have…you…done…to me!?" he yelled.

He then screamed louder as black aura surrounded him.

"Master!" yelled the Evil Queen.

"What's wrong?" asked Tia Dalma.

Finn screamed louder as his began to grow black. All the aura began to swirl like a twister.

Then black goo poured out of his mouth and onto the ground. After that, the black aura fell off of Finn and he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared as Finn lied on the ground.<p>

"Finn!" yelled Amanda.

She ran over and held Finn up.

She shook him a bunch of times.

"Finn?" asked Amanda.

Finn then gasped as he opened his black eyelids.

She watched as they turned shimmering green.

Amanda began to smile.

"Finn?" she asked.

Finn stared at Amanda.

"Amanda!" Finn said happily. "You saved me!"

"Finn!" yelled Amanda. Tears rushed down her face as face pressed her lips against Finn's

Finn happily wrapped his arm around Amanda. He then noticed that her other arm was gone.

"Your arm," he said.

"Don't worry," she said. "It's my DHI arm, not my real arm."

"I can fix it," said Mickey. He waved his hand and her arm came back. All the keepers were healed as well.

"Finn!" everyone yelled in unison.

"NO!" yelled the Evil Queen.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Tia Dalma. "How can this be possible? That was the most powerful curse ever!"

Finn stared at the sorceresses.

"It's called true love's kiss," said Finn. "It can break any curse."

They glared at the keepers.

"NO!" yelled a voice that sounded like Finn's.

The keepers looked ahead and saw the black aura began to stand and take form. It transformed into a shadowy Finn. It was the Dark One.

"I will not let this end!" the Dark One yelled.

"Oh please," said Amanda. "It's over! You have lost!"

"No!" yelled the Dark One. "I always win! No one can beat me!"

He picked up his sword and grabbed the heart from Finn's jacket. It flew into his hand.

"I will kill you all! And then I will release the Big 3! I may not have to power to control them, but I can fulfill their wish and release them!"

He held his sword ready to strike, when suddenly smoke appeared from behind him.

Someone grabbed his hand, and then put a sword through his chest.

"What! Who?" he said weakly.

"You should know who!" said a voice. The keepers knew who it was.

"Wayne!" they yelled.

The old man smiled as he pushed his sword deeper into the Dark One's stomach. He then grabbed his heart and placed it back in his chest.

He pulled his sword out of the Dark One. Black blood dripped from him.

"You think you can kill me?" he said. He began to laugh like a psycho.

"I am the Dark One! I will live forever!" he yelled and laughed. "I am immortal! I am invincible! I am…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Finn as he stood up and ran towards the Dark One. He grabbed his sword and grabbed his arm from behind.

"This is for using my body!" Finn yelled. He thrust the sword through the Dark One's chest and heart.

He glared into the Dark One's eyes. He let go of the sword letting the Dark One stand there with the sword in him.

"Amanda," said Finn. "Now is the time for that push."

Amanda smiled. She stood up and faced the Dark One. She threw her arms back, charging up power.

"No!" screamed the Dark One. "You can't! I won't let you! I've come too far for this to be ruined by a bunch of brats like you!"

Amanda glared at the Dark One.

"Too bad!" she yelled. "This is for all the pain and suffering you have inflicted on me, my friends, and especially Finn!"

She then threw her hands forward, unleashing the push she had held back for so long.

"NO!" yelled the Dark One as he was pushed right back into the portal.

He fell into the portal and it began to spark and sputter. The ground began to shake.

"Go join the others in the Underworld!" yelled Amanda. "And never come back!"

The Dark One yelled as the portal began to shrink into a small ball of light, and then exploded, knocking everyone off their feet.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood up after the impact. They looked ahead.<p>

The portal was gone. The relics were gone. The Dark One was gone. No trace of them. They were all gone. He was defeated. The Dark One was dead.

Everyone stared at where the Dark One and the portal was.

"It's…gone," Maybeck said.

"Both him and the portal," said Luowski.

"We did it!" said Willa.

"It's over!" yelled Dillard.

"We won!" yelled Amanda.

Everyone cheered and kissed their lover in happiness.

Finn and Amanda kissed for a long time.

"I haven't gotten the chance to do this in days," said Amanda.

Wayne and Mickey chuckled.

The Overtakers were gone. They escaped after the explosion. They knew they were defeated.

Finn stared at Wayne.

"Let's go please," said Finn. "I want to go home."

Wayne and Mickey smiled.

"Let's go," they said.

They waved their hands and they all teleported out of that place. They left that place, for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Finally! Victory! Finn has finally been freed from the curse. The Dark One is dead. It turns out that true love's kiss was the key all along. But are the Overtakers at defeat? Find out soon enough.<strong>

**See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Return

Everyone gathered around the living room in Wayne's apartment.

They were all celebrating in honor of Finn and their victory over the Dark One.

Finn was the only keeper there who wasn't in his DHI.

He sat very close to Finn. She hugged her so many times, sometimes not letting go.

"I am so happy you're back," said Amanda.

"I am happy you saved me," said Finn.

"The Dark One is dead and the Overtakers lost again!" said Maybeck holding a can of soda in the air.

"Those leaders aren't ever getting out of the Underworld now," said Dillard.

Luowski held his in the air as well.

"A toast to our victory!" he yelled. Everyone joined in and cling their cans.

Finn had accepted Luowski as a keeper now, and even accepted her as Jess' boyfriend.

"Welcome to the Kingdom Keepers Luowski," said Finn.

Luowski smiled.

"Glad to be of help Whitless, I mean Finn!" he said

Finn smiled.

"Having fun children?" asked Wayne as he and Mickey walked into the room.

"Damn right we are!" said Finn.

They laughed.

"This party shouldn't go on forever," said Mickey. "Your mother is probably waiting for you back home."

Finn's eyes popped open.

"That's right!" said Finn. "She is probably by my bed crying again like last time."

Finn stared at everyone.

"I should head home," said Finn. "And you guys should wake up."

Everyone nodded.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" asked Amanda.

"First thing," said Finn.

She smiled and pulled out the fob.

Finn watched as everyone disappeared.

Finn stared at Wayne and Mickey.

"Can I have a ride home?" asked Finn.

"Sure," said Wayne.

"I want to drive!" yelled Mickey.

"Oh I don't know," said Wayne. "That last time you drove, we crashed into the ocean."

"We were being chased by Ursula!" yelled Mickey.

Wayne thought for a moment.

"Oh all right," he said.

Mickey clapped happily and ran outside. Finn followed Wayne to the car.

* * *

><p>Mickey drove them home crazily. He went too fast and ran past traffic lights.<p>

"I haven't done this in hundreds of years!" yelled Mickey.

"What?" asked Finn frantically. "Almost get me killed? Come on!"

"Relax we are almost home!" said Wayne.

They pulled up beside Finn's house.

The lights were on in the living room.

He stared at Wayne and Mickey.

"Bye guys," he said. "I will see you tomorrow night."

The two smiled and drove off.

Finn walked slowly up to the door. He then rang the doorbell.

He waited a few minutes before the door opened.

He was greeted by a figure hugging him so tightly.

"Finn!" Mrs. Whitman said through sobs.

"I'm back mom," Finn said. "I'm home."

She hugged and kissed her son so tightly.

"Welcome home Finn," she said.

"I am home," he said. "The Dark One is dead. He is never coming back. I am never leaving again."

Mrs. Whitman smiled as she picked him up and brought him to his room, where he fell immediately asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How happy! Finn is officially back! But are the Overtakers done? Are they finished yet, or are they not done yet? Stay tuned for the epilogue.<strong>

**See you in a few minutes!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


	18. Epilogue

The Overtakers sat around in the hideout they were first using.

They stared at the throne where the Dark One once sat.

They had lit a candle and had a picture of him on it.

They were having a funeral.

"Goodbye master," said Dr. Facilier.

"He was a great leader," said Jafar.

"And yet the keepers have taken him away!" yelled Ursula. "Just like Maleficent, Hades, and Chernabog!"

"It's obvious that we need to extract revenge!" yelled Cruella de Vil.

"Then let me ask you, how?" asked the Evil Queen.

"Uh, maybe," stammered Cruella.

"Face it!" yelled Tia Dalma. "The portal has been destroyed, the Dark One is dead, and there is no one left to take our place as leader!"

"So to sum it up, we are at defeat?" asked Captain Hook.

They nodded.

"We can't let them win like that!" yelled the Queen of Hearts.

"We need revenge!" yelled Frollo. "We need a new leader!"

"Well maybe we can help," said a voice.

The Overtakers turned around and saw three girls standing by the entrance.

The one standing in the middle of them wore a black dress and had a black cape with red roses on it. She also had blood red lips.

The one on the right of her wore a big red and white dress. She had her hair tied in a bud and had red lips as well. She also had some hearts on her dress.

The one on the left was wearing a black witch dress and hat. She also had green skin. She was a witch.

"Who are you!?" yelled the Evil Queen.

The three smiled.

"We come here to become your new leaders," said the women in the middle.

Evanora stepped up. She looked at the witch.

"Theodora?" she asked.

The witch laughed.

"Not exactly," she said. "Although I am the Wicked Witch of the West."

She bowed.

"Call me Zelena," she said.

The woman wearing the red dress then bowed.

"My name is Cora, but you can also know me by the Queen of Hearts," she said.

The Queen of Hearts stared.

Then the one in the middle bowed.

"My name is Regina, also known as the Evil Queen," she said. "And Zelena is my sister, and Cora is my mother."

The Evil Queen stepped up.

"But I am the Evil Queen!" she said. "What Disney movie are you from?"

Regina laughed.

"We hail from a TV show that features Disney movies," she said.

"It is called _Once Upon a Time_," said Zelena.

"And what makes you think that you could qualify for our leaders?" asked Tia Dalma.

Regina laughed.

"I can create a curse that can transform this whole kingdom, this whole state, into a land where we win and rule, and the keepers don't even remember who they are," she said.

The Overtakers were shocked.

"You can do that?" said the Evil Queen.

"If you pronounce us as your leaders, we will finally win," said Cora.

"Think of me as the new Maleficent," said Zelena.

"And think of me as the new Hades," said Cora.

"And think of me as the new Chernabog," said Regina.

"Oh most definitely!" said Tia Dalma.

The Overtakers immediately moved the picture and candle off the throne and let Regina sit down.

"I assure you, " said Regina. "We will finally win this time. We shall bring victory to all the Overtakers."

The Overtakers all cheered.

"The keepers will finally lose," said Regina. "There will be no more happily ever after or true love's kiss. Not after we enact the dark curse and change everything forever!"

They all laughed menacingly throughout the place.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**All right! Give me a round of applause! I just finished another story! But it is not over yet. The final story in the Only Hope series will be uploaded probably after I work on my other stories.**

**The final chapter will feature **_**Once Upon a Time**_** a lot! Stay tuned for it to come out or sooner. I don't know, just stay tuned.**

**See you soon!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
